HiJack au Snippets
by Paoshirou Hozomi
Summary: Scenes and Snippets from RPG plots, Movies, et cetera, transformed to HiJack for your pleasure and entertainment. Mark as complete but there will still be updates to come. All my oneshots compiled here. Oneshots, Songfics and sometimes au's and previews. Some HiJack revolution stuff. Enjoy.
1. Kingdom Hearts II

**A/N: Okay. So I'm marking this compilations of HiJack oneshots as COMPLETE even though technically I'll always be updating it for new oneshots. The summary portion probably explained this already, but this compilations of oneshots are snippets or scenes from RPG!au's like Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy or even Movie!au's, Novel!au's, et cetera, that I won't or haven't thought of making into full-blown chapters. I may make multi-chapters of it if there are insistent requests. So enjoy.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Looked for You**

**Kingdom Hearts II!au, The Trio's reunion scene**

**Hiccup - Sora**

**Astrid - Kairi**

**Jack(as Pitch) - Riku(as Ansem)**

**Donald - Fishlegs**

**Goofy - Toothless**

**Fearlings/Nightmares - Heartless/Nobodies**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hiccup remained on his fighting stance as he was catching his breath. They vanquished all the Fearlings and Nightmares, not a single one was left, but you can never be too careful. When he was sure they were good for now, he stood straight, his keyblade disappearing. Where it goes to, the brunette's never sure.

He flinched when he heard Fishlegs speak from his side. "Astrid, you were great!"

At that same moment, both he and Astrid turned their heads, eyes finding one another, eyes finding their long-time friend.

"Oh," Astrid smirked, flipping her hair cockily.

Hiccup cocked his head coyly, before they finally approached each other slowly. Still a fair distance from each other, Astrid spoke first, always the most confident between the two.

"Hey Hiccup," she smiled.

As always, Hiccup felt awkward in these things. "H-hi... It's been awhile,"

"It has," Astrid sighed. "I've been waiting for a long time,"

Hiccup breathed heavily, turning his head down, unable to look at the girl he endangered several times already. "... I'm sorry-" before he can say more, Astrid crashed into him with a forceful embrace.

Hiccup blinked, caught by surprise.

"This is real..." Astrid muttered in relief.

Hiccup brought himself to return the embrace. After another moment, Astrid punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

"OW!"

"That," she smirked. "is for keeping me waiting," then she kicked his shin.

"YEOWCH!"

"And that's," Astrid laughed. "Is for everything else,"

Hiccup grunted, casting Toothless and Fishlegs incredelous expression. Fishlegs shrugged, Toothless cocked his head. Suddenly, they felt a stir as someone shifted and heard a dark path portal opening up. The brunette turned his head and saw Pitch Black making to leave.

"Wait, Pitch!" Hiccup called out. Pitch froze in his tracks, his head turning to look at Hiccup slowly. "you know, thinking of those stuff you did makes me really mad, and I'm not sure I can forgive you,"

Astrid stood beside Hiccup, cocking her head. "Hiccup-"

The brunette forestalled her, smiling to Pitch although he wasn't properly looking at him. "But," he conceded. "you saved Astrid, right? So thank you..."

Barely muttering a response or giving acknowledgement, Pitch was going to step into the portal, when Astrid ran up to him, grabbing his arm. "Jackson, you idiot, hang on!"

Hiccup, Fishlegs and Toothless looks surprise. "HUH?!"

"A-Astrid," Hiccup choked. "what did you say?"

Astrid looked back at him. "It's Jack,"

Pitch, or Jack, shoved Astrid away, getting back his arm. "I am no one," Well, it was Pitch's voice. "just a cast away of the Darkness..."

"Hiccup," Astrid looks desperate. "say something to him!"

Said brunette looks utterly confused, but he made his way towards Astrid and the betwixt man. Astrid had Pitch's hand on hers, the man still not turning at them properly, then she reaches out for Hiccup's hand, placing in on Pitch's. "Here," she said in a low voice. "you'll understand..."

Hiccup blinked, looking at the back of Pitch's head.

"Close your eyes,"

Hiccup did so, his eyes still remaining on Pitch before the lids shut them to darkness. immediatly feeling a shift around. All he sees is darkness, everything around him disappeared, but the last direction he looked at before closing his eyes, the direction facing Pitch, was so vague, he wasn't sure what he saw. But when it came to focus, he saw a familiar boy... familiar white hair, familiar lean form, and most of all, his familiar winter blue eyes...

Jack.

Hiccup opened his eyes widely, realization hitting him full-force. "Jack," he gasped out, his other hand reached to envelope the hand he already held. He dropped down to his knees, facedown. "It's Jack... Jack's here..." Hiccup sobbed, tears rolling down his face. "I've looked for you..."

"Pull it together, Hic." It was Jack's voice that was heard this time.

Hiccup looked up at the man, "I've looked everywhere for you!"

"I didn't want you to find me," Jack (in Pitch's appearance) sighed deeply. "didn't want you to see what I've become..."

Hiccup jumped up, wrapping his arms around the man. "Idiot!" he snapped. "I don't care what you've become, you're still you! I love you Jack!" Without giving the man a chance to reply, the brunette stood on his tiptoes, grabbed the front of the cloak, and brought the man down for a kiss.

Hiccup was trap in ecstacy and a world of pleasure, he didn't realize when he was no longer standing on his tiptoes and arms wrapping around him.

When they broke apart, one thing registered in Hiccup's mind. It was no longer Pitch's form in front of him, but Jack, who smiled at him, pressing their noses against each other.

"I love you, too, Hiccup..."

**A/N: Yes, this is HiJack, with Astrid and Jack changing positions. Whereas as Kairi is Sora's supposed sweetheart and Riku the best friend. Role change. Sorry to say it's impossible for me to make a Multi-chapter Kingdom Hearts!au. For one thing, it's ongoing and many side stories like Chain of Memories and Birth by Sleep. So don't expect one no matter how many prompts I get.**


	2. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride

**A/N: Okay. This is a scene from one of my future au's A VIKING'S PRIDE and can serve as a Preview as well, huh? But this is not the same preview from the prize I gave out before or an indication that it is the next au I will work on. Okay, the song in the origial sequel for this scene is UPENDI but since I never did a part one au, I decide CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT works best.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Can You Feel it?**

**The Lion King II!au, Kiara and Kovu's romantic getaway (suppose to be Upendi)**

**Hiccup - Kiara**

**Jack - Kovu**

**Pitch - Scar**

**Stoick - Simba**

**Nala - Valhallarma**

**Simba's father/Mufasa - Manny/MiM**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

\Hiccup and Jack laid back on a pasture, looking up at the stars above them, pointing at constellations or even other images that they pictured when they connected the dots together.

"Oh. That one looks like a Viking helmet," Hiccup smirked, pointing it out. "see the spiky ends?"

Jack took a good look before seeing what it meant. "Yeah..." he murmured. "Oh, hey! Those looks like Snowflakes, don't they?" He chuckled, placing both his hands on his chest. "I never notice those before."

"Really?" Hiccup looked at Jack for that moment, "my parents and I used to do these all the time." he smiled and looked back to the sky, Jack turned his head to Hiccup. "Dad said once, _'All the great Leaders of the past are up there. Watching us...'_" The brunette chuckled.

ButJack frowned up at the skies, muttering lowly. "Do you think Pitch's up there?"

Hiccup blinked, looking in some sort of wonder. Jack blinked, looking at Hiccup, surprise at himself for what he blurted out. Chagrined, he got up and moved away a bit in dejection. The brunette frowned, sitting up and looking at the former Outcast... well, former outcast to him only.

Jack sighed to himself, settling in one spot. "He was never my father," he started. "But he is still... part of me..."

Hiccup got up and went to stand by Jack, not looking at his eyes as he spoke. "My father told me... That there was a darkness in Pitch that he couldn't overcome," he said quietly.

"Maybe there's a darkness in me too..." Jack sighed deeply. Hiccup said nothing more as he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, nuzzling his chest. The taller boy stiffened before relishing the embrace.

**:::::**

Unbeknownst to the boys, Stoick was watching them over a cliff's edge. He grunted, rubbing his creased forehead, looking up to the stars and moon.

"Father, I am lost, Jack is one of them, Pitch's heir." Stoick shook his head. "how can I accept him?"

Suddenly, Stoick heard the familiar voice of his wife. "Stoick?"

The Chief turned around, his wife approached him, settling to stand by his side giving him a questioning look.

"I was... Seeking counsel from the Great Leaders." Stoick managed a small smile.

Val smiled back softly. "Did they help?"

Stoick looked dejected. "Silent as stars," he shook his head. "my father would never..."

"Oh Stoick," Val embraced her husband. "you want so much to walk the path expected of you," she smiling knowingly. "but perhaps Jack does not,"

"What..." Stoick widened his eyes, and looks at his wife incredelously. "... How do you know that?"

Val chuckled, releasing her hold on the man. "I can see them down there just as easy as you can," she said pointedly. "get to know him and see," she turned away and left Stoick to his thoughts.

After a moment, Stoick left too.

**:::::**

After a moment, Jack realize the situation he was, and he recoiled from Hiccup, clearing his throat.

Hiccup blinked up at him, confused. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Jack looked away from the regent. "It's nothing..."

The brunette tried looking Jack at the face. "Jack..." he started.

"It's just that... For my whole life, I've been trying to-" Jack looked back at the younger boy, seeing those beautiful emeralds and hesitated, unable to have those eyes look at him with hatred and distaste, not that he didn't deserved it or anything... "Ugh...Nothing... I gotta go," he walked away once more.

Hiccup's frown deepens. "Jack, wait." he called out.

Jack stopped in his tracks, turning his head back a bit, seeing Hiccup pout so cutely, how much those eyes held so much hope for him... And he was just gonna break it. The white-haired boy sighed, turning away once more.

When he practically ran into a round stomach. Jack blinked, wide-eyed, looking up at the large man in front of him. "And where are you going?"

Jack considered the question dejectedly. "Huh... Nowhere..."

"Hah, that's what you think," The man flicked Jack's head, walking off.

Jack rubbed his forehead, looking incredelous. "Wah... Who IS that?" he demanded.

"Uhumm..." Hiccup rushed to his side, looking chagrined. "North... Friend of the family..."

Suddenly, Jack felt something poking him from behind, he looked back and saw a small old woman, who begun walking off, giving them hand gestures.

"She wants us to follow her somewhere," Hiccup translated.

Jack looked puzzled. "wonder where," he said.

Then they heard the same man from earlier call out to them, "You follow, you'll see!" he yelled from a sleigh.

Jack and Hiccup exchanged confused looks.

"HURRY NOW!" North snapped on the reins, and the reindeers took off.

Hiccup went after North first, knowing anything North did was always good, and it could help alleviate the situation. "Jack, come on!" he laughed.

Jack quickly went after the brunette. "But where's he taking us?"

**:::::**

Hiccup and Jack went into the woods, and North had disappeared. How a large man managed to disappear just like that is a mystery. Suddenly, they heard his voice, but couldn't see the man.

"Can you feel it?"

Hiccup and Jack whirled around, trying to find the source of the voice. "What?" Jack called out. "what are you talking about?"

"Beatings... of your hearts...Listen..."

Suddenly, fireflies surrounded the boys. They blinked, their eyes following two certain lights each, one colored green, the other blue. In the process, they were made to face each other.

"There's a special place in your hearts... Called love..."

There was suddenly a gust of wind forcing them together, the strength of the breeze bringing them closer. Both of the boys blushed, unsure what to do, when they felt large hands at the back of their heads, and suddenly, those hands gave a push.

And their lips met.

First, both boys widened their eyes, before shutting them. Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup's torso, deepening the kiss. Hiccup moaned into the kiss, his hands against Jack's chest.

It was love.

**:::::**

Hiccup and Jack pulled apart, cheeks flushed. They held hands, deciding to go out for a moonlight walk. The moon smiled down on them, and it was as if it was singing in approval.

_"Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evenings brings,_

_The worlds for once in perfect harmony_

_with all it's living things."_

The boys made it to a cove with a lake nearby, going down to it to stop for a quick rest and maybe even a bit of some drink. Hiccup cupped his hands, scooping some water and bringing it to his lips. Jack just looked at the boy that captured his heart, pondering about the reason he was here. If Hiccup ever found out, would he still accept him? He couldn't risk that...

_So many things to tell him,_

_but how to make him see_

_The truth about my task?_

_Impossible. He'd turn away from me,_

Hiccup looked up to find Jack's eyes on him. The white haired young man smiled softly, running chills down the brunette's spine. Jack was such a wonderful person... So why couldn't everyone else see that? Why couldn't his dad see that...? Even Jack didn't seem to think much of himself. The brunette believe with all his heart that Jack belonged in his world, that when he'll be Chief, Jack would make a perfect Captain of his Guards... Can't anybody see that? He trusted Jack with his life... and heart.

_He's holding back, he's hiding._

_But what, I can't decide._

_Why won't he be the Guardian I know he is,_

_the Guardian I see inside?_

Jack smiled mischievously, running off and disappearing to the trees. Hiccup's eyes followed curiously, wondering what the guy was up to when the next thing he knew, Jack jumped off a high point, diving into the waters, and not rising up again. In panic, Hiccup rushed to the water's edge. When he did, Jack resurfaced only to bring Hiccup back down with him.

_"Can you feel the Love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings."_

Hiccup gasped for breath as he resurfaced, rushing to climb back to dry land. He wouldn't mind if it was morning, but it was nightfall, and it was freezing. Damn, he was freezing. Jack smirked, climbing up next to him, unfazed by the cold. Hiccup narrowed his eyes at the older male, smiling coyly. Hiccup placed his hand against Jack's face and shoved him back to the water. Hiccup laughed, runnng off.

_"The world for once in perfect harmony_

_with all its living things."_

Jack climbed back up and ran after the regent, climbing up the rocks. Hiccup turned, running backwards, raising his hands as Jack made it to tackled him when they made it to the top. Because of that, they ended up toppling over and going off a slope. rolling downhill. Finally, they crashed landed, The white haired topping the brunette. Jack laughs, eyes closed and not looking Hiccup's way. The young regent smiled up at Jack adoringly.

_"Can you feel the Love tonight?_

_You needn't walk too far,"_

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, bringing it lower to kiss him fondly on the cheek. Jack widened his eyes. He looked at Hiccup, baffled. The brunette smiled at him affectionately. Jack looked down at him, smiling softly, and leaning down to give him a proper kiss at the lips, a hand moving under the brunette's garments.

_"Stealing through the Night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are,"_

North and Gothi smiled in satisfaction, looking at MiM once, as if to say _job well done. _They walked away, giving the boys some privacy.

**A/N: Next one shot would be the preview for JOKUL FROSTI!**


	3. You belong with me au HiJack revolution

**A/N: Another one for the revolution! Inspired by Taylor Swift's **_**You belong with Me. **_**Reflecting once again why I find Jelsa disagreeable. Key word (or article) is **_**'I.'**_** Oh yeah folks, if you've followed my old ficcs and get updates that there's a new chap, it's probably a glitch.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Jack belongs with Hiccup**

Jack's in his room when his phone rang. He stood up from his bean bag couch, pausing a video edit he's suppose to finish for the photography and filming club, and went towards his bed to pick it up. He looked at the caller ID, and saw that it was his girlfriend, Elisa Ariel Delle, or Elsa for short.

_Oh boy, _Jack groaned internally before sucking it up and pressed the answer button.

"Hel-" he didn't get a word out when an upset Elsa went went straight to ranting, "whoa, whoa, slow down, slow down, I can't-I've already apologize, like, seventeen times... Yeah, like, apologizing for a hundred times will make any difference if those seventeen times didn't-I got you a bear and bouquet that seventeenth time, what more do you want? No, I-No I'm not sassing you, I just-Okay, okay, I'm sorry I-what do you mean you're still mad? I just-Hello?" Jack pulled the phone away, and stared at the notice that indicates that the call has ended. He rolled his eyes, "Eighteen times, figures."

A voice spoke up. "Eighteen times of what?"

"Gah!" Jack yelps, his phone flying to the air. He scrambles to catch it before it fell, fumbling a bit before getting a good grip once he caught it. He sighed in relief, casting a glare towards his window. "Damn it, Hic. Do you have to do that every night? I mean, seriously, just because our windows have fire escapes just outside doesn't mean they're used for sneaking around and surprising your best friends," he ran a hand through his hair. "Damn it, I'm even sounding like you now when you scold me,"

Hiccup laughs, climbing into the window, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "If I do this every night, one would think you'd be use to it. And to answer, I don't have to do it. But it's fun," he teased.

Jack scowled, plopping back down his bean bag. The brunette raised a brow, walking towards the white-haired teen and bending down to his level.

"Hey man, I need your help. I'm looking for my best friend, he's all snowballs and fun times. Have you seen him around?"

"Hardy har-har," Jack rolled his eyes, but managed a small smile. "I'm not the lost and found. Ask the nerd that lives across my window and sneaks into my room at night, his dad's a cop. He can find your friend for you.

Hiccup blushed to the ends of his roots. _He knows I do that?! Well it's his fault for snoring cutely and leaving the window unlock! "_I do not sneak into your room!"

"Haha, I know man, jeez. No need to get your pants in a twist," Jack smirked. The brunette calmed down, realizing his friend was teasing. "seriously, though, what brings you here... again?"

Hiccup shrugged, pulling out his copy of Hamlet. "I need your help in the reading assignment," While Hiccup was smart and one of the top in his year, he had trouble in applying himself in English since he wasn't a native of America. "I kept putting it off in behalf of listening to Taylor Swift."

He didn't tell the truth, that he really just wanted to spend time with Jack.

"If the teachers only knew that you're also a victim of procrastination, I wonder if that'll ruin your image for them as Mr. Straight A's." Jack laughed, taking the book and flipping the pages. He heard his friend mutter something like _...only thing straight about me... _but wasn't quite sure. "Ugh, I haven't even started this myself yet. Well, guess we could do it together."

Hiccup nodded, grabbing another beanie bag and pulling it closer to Jack before he sat on it himself.

"So, Taylor Swift, huh?

"They're good songs,"

"Hey, no complains here. Just don't let Elsa hear 'em, she hates those kinds of songs."

"You never answered my question, by the way."

"Which one?"

"Eighteen times of what."

Jack shrugged, leaning back, "Oh that. Well, eighteen times of apologizing, and Elsa still won't give me a break." he sighed, laying the open book face down on his lap.

"Did you guys have an arguement over something?"

"No, nothing like that... Well, that wasn't the cause at least. See, I pulled a little prank is all."

Hiccup snorted, "When was any prank of yours little?" he asked pointedly.

"Well, it was! And she's having me apologize as many times as possible till she finally decides to forgive me," Jack went on. "I even have to buy a bear and flowers, but she complained about wanting a snowman doll!"

Hiccup snickered, but only to hide the twinge of jealousy threatening to bubble out. "I can hardly believe that it was a little prank if she's putting you through that much-" he trailed off.

"She left her purple gloves with me for the weekend by accident, and I gave her my blue gloves yesterday to make her think I messed up the color when I did the laundry." Jack deadpanned. "but I still gave her back the gloves anyway. See? The prank wasn't even crafty, just funny."

Hiccup stared at his friend blankly. "That's seriously it?" he asked. "Wow, she just doesn't get your humor then."

"Ain't that the truth," Jack agreed, "well, enough of the heavy. Come on, so, what chapter was the assignment on again?"

~o~

Hiccup thanked Jack for the help, and returned to his room a quarter passed midnight. He spent hours with rematches, helping Jack with his video, and just hearing Jack rant about how hard being in a relationship was, he lost track of time. Well, it didn't help that he was harboring feelings for his best friend and found it hard to just go.

He knew it was bad of him. Jack was his best friend, and he felt like he was betraying his trust. The white-haired teen was obviously straight, he had a pretty girlfriend for crying out loud! A hot female who wears short skirts and high heels. Of course Jack don't go for t-shirt wearing and sneaker footed guys. Let alone a nerdy one.

_Life just hates me like that,_ Hiccup sighed. He glanced back at Jack's window, who seemed like he was on the phone again. Hiccup smiled wearily, grabbing his sketch pad and scribbling something down. He got one of his marble ammo and threw it directly to Jack's window.

Jack's head lifted up, blinking.

_Nineteenth time? _

Jack smirked, propping his phone by his ear, and grabbing his own notepad.

_No, twentieth. Can you come over again?_

_I still have to sleep Jack._

_Oh darn, then tell me something good to make this listening bearable. To help me get my mind of this later._

Hiccup bit his lip, wondering what to write down. Then, he sucked in some courage, and wrote down three special words. But when he was about to show it, he looked up to see Jack looking panicked, throwing his phone to his bean bag, turning the lights off and jumping to his bed.

The lights came on when his his foster mom Thiana came in to check on him.

~o~

The boys were heading to the Sports center of town, because Jack had a swim meet. Before that though, they bought some ice cream and decided to walk to the swim meet venue. It was only a thirty minutes walk, and it doesn't start for another hour and a half. So Jack decided to just walk for additional excercise, and Hiccup kept him company. For obvious reasons.

"Hey Jack, let's sit down first." Hiccup suggested, "I mean, it's not really advisable to eat while you walk. Even if it's just ice cream."

"You're so prude," Jack teased but took a seat to a sidewalk bench, pulling Hiccup to sit by his side, who in turn yelp, almost having his glasses fall off and barely catching it. "hey don't give me that look, it was your idea."

Hiccup scowled. "I could've sat myself down, jeez. You almost made me drop my glasses, then if it breaks, it'll be the third time this month I had to get them replaced."

Sometimes hanging out with Jack and his wild side cost him. Not that it really bothered him though. Jack's company made up for any savings he had to use in buying new pairs every single time.

"I keep telling you to just get some contacts, then you can stop blaming me whenever they break." Jack pointed out. "besides, it'll bring out your eyes more. You got nice green eyes."

Hiccup blushed heatedly, and thank the gods it was the start of winter, he can blame it on the cold. Then, he realized he's gone silent and can't blame winter for that. "Hah," he cleared his throat. "and if I forget to take them off when I sleep, I'll be even more blind."

"Well, then that's gonna your own fault then." Jack grinned. "also, you won't look like such an insect,"

Hiccup elbowed him and Jack yelped, for a scrawny nerd, the brunette can be very violent if he wanted to be. "Funny how you say I'm an insect, when you're the one always bugging people." he teased.

Jack just shrugged, and the boys focused on their ice creams, and when they finished, they didn't get up right away cause Hiccup said they could get cramps if they do, so they just talked for a while and joked around. Making playful banter, and every now and then Jack tries to tickle his friend. Hiccup enjoyed these moments, when it was him and Jack against the world. Jack was always flocked by people at school, they only hang out during some classes they had together and were seatmates. It was only a good thing they were neighbors. But they started being friends when Jack was the one assigned to show him around school when Hiccup first came from Norweigh.

Jack was surpised by Hiccup's snarky personality and witty comebacks, making him quite fun to hang out with him. That's basically the time Jack stopped stereotyping. and Hiccup liked the way Jack was laid back and easy going, didn't pick on him when some of his other friends did. He even tried telling them off sometimes. All in all, Jack was the typical guy-next-door. Almost literally. The brunette wished things can be like this forever.

That's when they heard a car honking.

"Jackson,"

Jack raised his head, seeing Elsa with her sister and their childhood friend and another member of the swim team, Hans, in a red sports car owned by Anna's boyfriend, Kristoff. "Oh, hey babe." he smiled.

Hiccup had to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Hey, your swim meet is in fifteen minutes." Elsa pointed out. "you're going to be late if you don't go now."

Jack blinked, looking at his watch, cursing. "Oh man, coach is gonna drown me." he muttered.

"Well come on then." Kristoff said. "we'll give you a ride."

Jack walked over, slinging his sports bag on his shoulder. "Thanks... Huh?" he looked over the vacant spaces.

"What's up?" Hans asked. "there's space."

"Yeah, for one." Jack looked behind his shoulder. "there's no more room for Hiccup though," he pointed out with a frown.

Hans looked confused. "And... That matters why?" he asked.

Jack turned to snotty rich boy, scowling, before he heard Hiccup spoke up. "It's fine Jack, you can't be late." Hiccup tried to smile convincingly. "I'll just walk, you go ahead with them..." Deep inside, the brunette wanted his best friend to refuse the ride and just walk with him even if it meant being late. They could make it though if they ran...

"Well, if you say so Hic." Jack jumped on. "I'll make it up to you later, okay? I'll buy you contacts."

Before Hiccup could respond, they drove away, leaving the brunette with nothing but heartache.

~o~

"Go Burgess! Go, go Burgess! Go, go! Burgess!"

"You can do it Jack!"

Hiccup panted, walking in the sports center mini-Olympic swimming pool area. He raised his head, wiping the sweat off his brows. It was the diving portion of the meet, and Jack was getting ready to jump. And Elsa was cheering him on as head cheerleader on an elevated balcony area.

Well, he was his best friend, he was going to cheer on Jack too. "Go on Jack! Knock 'em dead buddy!" Hiccup cheered, but his voice was basically drowned out.

Then Jack jumped off, falling, falling, doing a double somersault, before making a splash, and an applause followed, Jack got four tens and one nine for that. Not bad at all, but Hiccup expected no less.

But something was wrong, Jack wasn't resurfacing. Hiccup started to panic.

"JACK!"

He shoved off his jacket and rushed towards the pool, diving in before anyone could stop him. It wasn't easy seeing through the water, but Hiccup was able to make out his form, and fumbled around until he felts what seemed to be a limb. Hiccup took hold of Jack's arm and brought them back up, the nearby officials helping to haul them out.

Jack was unconscious.

An official just pulled Hiccup back up, who barely thanked him, as he rushed to his best friend. He tilted Jack's head up, pinching his nose with one hand, and the other keeping his head tilted by the chin, and without hesitating, Hiccup proceeded to do CPR.

It was safe to bet he learned how to do that in the event this ever happened during a meet.

Hiccup pulled back, pressing his hands against Jack's chest and pushing down on it, then going back to CPR, then hemlich again, and...

Before Hiccup can pressed his lips against Jack's for the third time, Jack begun to cough. Hiccup waited, apprehensive. Jack opened his eyes slowly, weakly. He was still dazed, but that should be a given, all things considered.

"Hic...?" Jack croaked out. "did I passed out again?"

Hiccup shook his head, a bit teary-eyed from relief and worry. "No, you were just a dork." he smiled a bit.

"Figures..." Jack's eyes fluttered again.

The meet continued, but Jack was sent to the hospital just to be sure nothing else was wrong when he impact on the water. When asked who'd like to accompany him, Elsa couldn't because she had to finish the meet with the rest of her squad. And Hiccup was more than happy to oblige instead.

~o~

Hiccup entered the the room Jack's confined in the following afternoon. He went with Jack's foster father, Nicholas North, but the man was talking with the doctor so he decided to go ahead.

"Hey Jack," he greeted. "I've got cookies and good news, you're going to be released soon. Your dad's talking to the doctor right now."

Jack looked up to acknowledge Hiccup, "Oh, okay." he simply said,

"Huh?" Hiccup frowned, finding that out of character. When Jack woke up yesterday after he first arrived in the Local hospital, he was all right. They even joked around a bit and watched the local programs before Hiccup finally had to go home. "what's wrong?"

"What makes you think somethings wrong? I'm fine."

"Jack, don't even try it." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I know you better than that."

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well, the swim meet threw an after party." he said, "we won, so I've heard. Obviously, I couldn't go."

"Is that it?" Hiccup asked. "it's all right. I'll throw you a party, I'll even bake you a cake. You can spend time with Toothless, he's worried about you. Honestly, that cat is like a human with fangs with all his obvious expressio-"

Jack cut him off. "Elsa was there," he said in a tight voice. "as Hans date. Freestyle relay, my best event."

Hiccup's mouth was left hanging awkwardly till he slowly closed it, not knowing what to say. He rubbed the back of his headm unsure what to say. In all honesty, this was somehow good news to him. But knowing this hurt Jack...

"So, uhm..." he bit his lip. "well... if your parents are cool with it... Uh... You wanna sleepover? I was serious about Toothless, you know..."

Jack stared at his friend before smiling a bit, "Will you still bake me a cake?" he asked. "with a lot of frosting?"

"Huh? Oh!" Hiccup blinked. "Oh, sure I could! We can even play video games or watch a movie or something."

Jack chuckled lightly. "Cool, I'm in." he nodded. "Oh, I'll ask dad to let us go to the mall first."

"Uhm, why?"

"Because If you remember," Jack smirked. "I owe you some contacts."

~o~

Needless to say, Jack and Elsa haven't spoken to each other in a while. And it was Hiccup's turn to be surprise one night when Jack snuck in his room, crying, when Elsa officially broke things off, over the phone. From the background, Jack could even hear Hans's voice. In all honesty, Jack didn't really expect things to last with Elsa. She was too classy sometimes, and like he and Hiccup agreed on before, the girl didn't get Jack much. It's more obvious that she'd be with Hans, who lives within the same social circles.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt. Thankfully, Hiccup kept him company the whole time, and Jack didn't stay in pain for long. Hiccup could still make him smile and laugh even when he felt down, like he did at the hospital.

That night, Jack finally ask what happened after he went to an unconscious state after the dive. Without meaning to, Hiccup told him what happened even the part of the rescue and CPR. But if you think about it, Hiccup couldn't leave those out because they were important parts of the story. Jack was surprise, and Hiccup misunderstood.

"H-hey! It was procedure!" Hiccup protested. "honestly, CPR is not some form of intimacy, c'mon! Get over it, I mean, I didn't want to do it, but I panicked. Anyway, it was better than letting you run out of air."

Jack smiled gently, "Thank you," he said.

"H-huh?" Hiccup blinked, expecting Jack to at least tease him a bit about it. "y-you're not mad? Disgusted?"

Jack chuckled. "Of course not. You saved my life," he smiled softly. "and come on, you're my best friend. If I had to choose between a hot girl or you in saving me, I definitely choose you."

"Now you're just messing with me." Hiccup laughed, a twinge of pain his heart for just being friend-zoned. "Well, your welcome."

Jack laid on his friend's bed. "So, the big winter dance is tomorrow." he said. "going with anyone?" he yelped a bit when Toothless jumped on him.

"Yeah, like who?" Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I rather stay home tomorrow, the new episode of Star Wars Rebels is coming out. I don't want to miss it,"

Jack frowned, sitting back. "Awwww I want you to go." he gave his puppy dog eyes.

"Jack, you know how I am with awkward situations." Hiccup pouted, pushing his glasses up. He still didn't wear those damn contacts no matter what Jack said. "you can't make me."

Jack grinned. "I can try," he said. "Look, if you come tomorrow, I'll give you a surprise."

"What surprise?"

"Ah, ah, ah~ If you want it, come tomorrow." Jack laughed. "if I tell you, you might not even come."

Hiccup pouted. "you're an ass." he groaned, lying on his bed now too, and Toothless transferred to him. "I'll think about it."

"Great."

~o~

Hiccup groaned, looking at the mirror. He was dressed in a cheap suit was bought off in a garage sale. But since his mom was the one shopping, she made sure it didn't look cheap. More like it still cost a lot but she charmed the seller into giving it to her for a lower price. He looked down at the note in his hand before he pocketed it. He re-did his tie for the thousandth time, and adjusted his glasses. Without glancing away from the mirror, his hand fumbled for his comb, when it hit something else first. The brunette looked down, his green eyes catching the contacts his blue-eyed friend bought him.

Hiccup sighed, pulling his glasses off. "Damn it all," he complained.

Jack was standing near the snack table, talking to Jamie. His date, Astrid, was using the young ladies room, and was sure taking her time. It was already halfway through the dance, they'll were going to announce the King and Queen soon. The white-haired boy tried not to show his disappointment that Hiccup really didn't decide to come. He hanged out with Jamie mostly, since he was also a good friend, but it wasn't the same.

When they announced the the King and Queen, surprise surprise, he and his ex won for being most popular in school. Jack wouldn't mind, if it wasn't customary they'd have to dance in the middle of the room.

Before the Principal could finish his speech, Jack noticed the gym door open, and a brunette walked in. Jack blinked, recognizing the boy barely to be Hiccup... Without his glasses.

Jack broke to a grin, and jumped down the stage, making his way towards Hiccup, who screamed in surprise when someone grabbed his arm. He calmed down when he realized it was just Jack.

"Damn it Jack," he cursed. "don't sneak up on me like that."

Jack just laughed. "Call it payback. I'm so glad you came," he smiled. "You look good tonight."

"Thanks, I guess, Oh, I see your King... Again," Hiccup pointed out dryly. "who's the-Elsa?" the brunette blinked when he saw Elsa onstage with an annoyed Principal.

Jack shrugged. "It's fine, we're cool." he said. "c'mon, let's dance." he pulled Hiccup into the dance floor, who yelped in protest.', saying something about dancing with the Queen first. "Hey, I'm King, I'll dance with whoever."

"we're both guys."

"You're my best friend."

"There's no arguing with you," Hiccup complained as Jack led him to a dance, conscious of the stares they were getting. But he was with Jack, so nothing else mattered. Especially if this was the last time Jack might ever speak to him again. "So, this is your surprise? Leading me to a dance?"

Jack laughed, shaking his head. "No, but I was getting to that." he said. "Hiccup, I-"

"Wait," Hiccup said, making them stop, but his hand were still on Jack's shoulder. "before that, I need to show you something first. Then you decide if you still want to surprise me."

Jack looked confused, but he nodded.

"Well..." Hiccup swallowed, pulling the note out his pocket. "here," he shoved it to Jack's chest, effectively making the guy let go of him.

Hiccup looked down as he heard his taller friend unfold the note and heard him hitch his breath. Jack didn't say anything for the longest time, and Hiccup took it as a bad sign. When Jack finally spoke, his words were:

"Damn it, Hic." The brunette's heart sank. Sure, he expected it. But it still hurts to hear it. "now you've gone and ruin the surprise." Jack suddenly laughed.

Hiccup blinked, looking up. "Huh?"

"Do you have a something to write with?"

Hiccup cocked his head to the question. "Uhm..." he patted his pockets, realizing he accidentally brought the marker he used to sign in at the register table. "Here...?"

Jack took it and scribbled something at the back of the paper before showing it to Hiccup. The brunette read the note before grinning widely and launching himself to Jack's arms, who dropped the note, laughing.

The note read;

**I like you, too.**

**Will you go out with me?**

**A/N: Yay HiJack revolution! remember guys, glitches! Oh and I'm on a power outage but my phone is still kickng for now. The blackout might be for two weeks though. Fair warning. Demonicsis, I'm still typing the Hercules au preview. But don't think I'm forgetting it.**


	4. Hercules

**A/N: This is going out to a request from Demonicsis, since I can't start this anytime soon. might as well preview oneshot it. This is a Hercules!au and it's Meg's seduction attempt scene. Also, for the revolution! According to what I know, we're no longer behind!**

"I can't believe this guy." Pitch grumbled looking over an edge to where little by little, Jack is starting to be more visible to the public of Berk now. "He's no longer immortal; I throw everything I've got at him, but it doesn't even-" he trailed off as Hiccup threw a long sturdy stick at his path.

Toothless bounded towards it, retrieving the stick and returning it to his rider. Hiccup chuckled, patting his head.

"Okay bud, one more," he threw the stick again, and the dragon bounded towards it.

The thing about the stick, it had a crook at the end; a merchandise of sorts. It even had a snowflake painted to the sides.

Pitch seethes. "What is that?" he snarled.

"Uh," Hiccup took the stick back when Toothless returned it, "a fetching stick I carved out? Toothless is starting to be a fan of Jack, so you know," he shrugged.

If looks could kill, Hiccup would see darkness by now. "I've got 24 hours to get rid of this menace, or the entire scheme I've been setting up for centuries goes up in smoke and you are making a merchandise?!" Pitch shot dark nova attack, Hiccup rolls his eyes as he beckoned Toothless to cover him and they were both protected from the blast. Really, living with the evil Spirit of Nightmares, there wasn't much Hiccup could still be scared about.

From afar, all the locals figured it was was a small earthquake.

"Looks like your game's over." Hiccup smirked as Toothless uncovered them, he stood up, walking towards the edge. "Frostbite is hitting every curve you throw at him."

Pitch continued to glare, as an idea struck him, looking over Hiccup's lean form, "Hmm..." he smirked. walking over, "I wonder if maybe I haven't been throwing the right curves at him." Pitch placed his arms on Hiccup's shoulders, running down his arms, Hiccup frowned knowing where this was going "Hic, my love."

"Don't even go there." Hiccup elbowed the Spirit, retreating back to Toothless who hovered protectively. "And we discussed it. Relationship with you is completely out of the contract."

Pitch sighed and got to the point, "See, he's gotta have a weakness, because everybody's got a weakness I mean for what? We simply need to find out Frost's."

"Hey, if fire didn't work, how else do you defeat ice?" Hiccup asked pointedly "I've done my part. Get your little imps—" he gestured to the fearlings cowering at his realm at the hole before being cut off.

"They couldn't handle him as a baby. I need someone who can... handle him as a man."

Hiccup snorted, crossing his arms. "Hey, I've sworn off having anything to do with people."

"Well, you know, that's good because that's what got you into the jam in the first place, isn't it? You sold your soul to me to save your clan from dying in a War against the Green death. And how did your father thank you? Banishing you for not handling things the Viking way." As he said this, Pitch projected images of the memory. Hiccup could only cringe at the images, swatting them away. "He hurt you real bad, didn't he, Hiccup? Huh?"

Hiccup face-palmed, "Look, I learned my lesson, okay?" he retorted,

"Which is exactly why I got a feeling you're gonna leap at my new offer. You give me the key to bringing down frostbreath," Pitch took Hiccup's carved stick, handing it to the brunette. Hiccup looked up at him, "and I give you the thing that you crave most in all Valhalla." he whispers at his ear. "your freedom."

Hiccup gasped, gripping the carved stick until it accidentally snaps.

* * *

**[Skipping Jack's and Manny's coversation because this is just a preview]**

Inside a villa, Jack is posing for a painting being done on a shield. Aster is relaying his schedule for the day after this but Jack's mind was too occupied.

"At 1:00 ya got a meetin' with the Groundhog. He's got a problem with beddings. I'd advise you not to wear your new shoes if you wear any but that's not gonna be a problem".

Jack turned to face the bipedal bunny. "Aster?"

"I told you, don't move!" The painter, Bucket, whined like a child.

Jack stiffened and went back to his original pose.

"... place called Arendelle is frozen over because of their own princess cause of some emotional breakdown. Ack, snow, maybe I should just stay here..."

"Aster..."

"... At midnight you gotta help Lady Toothiana collect some teeth. More and more of her fairies continue missing and they need the extra help to keep up the believers."

"Aster!" Jack snapped, throwing his staff down, "What's the point?!" The staff hits the stand wherein the shield Bucket had been painting on was perch and it made him painting across the image.

Bucket gasped in panic. "Ah! I can't do this!" he slammed the shield down, running out of the villa wailing.

"Whoops..." Jack blinked, not expecting that. "... my bad..."

Aster groaned, face-palming. "What do you mean, '_what's the point'_? You bloody wanna become a guardian again, don't ya?"

"Yeah, but this stuff doesn't seem to be getting me anywhere." Jack sighed, kicking his staff further away.

Aster sighed, picking up the shepherd's crook. "C'mon mate, everyone's counting on ya."

**[Skipping again]**

* * *

"Aw darn," Hiccup feigned a tone of disappointment, making his voice unnaturally loud. "he's probably gone already, I guess I went to see him for nothing!"

There's a startled gasped, a loud _thud _from a collision and a grunt before Jack appears from under as table. "Hiccup!"

"It's all right." Hiccup snickered, walking over to the dimmortalized immortal. "The sea of raging hormones has ebbed."

Jack grinned widely, flying over to the brunette. "Gee, it's great to see you! I missed you." he admitted boldly.

Hiccup ignores the young man's obvious flirting, dropping on a couch. "So, this is what guardians do on their days off, huh?" he looked a side table where there were some figurines.

"Aw, I'm not a guardian." Jack sighed, kicking at the floor. "... I wish."

Hiccup laughed for good measure, lying on his belly, his arms folded in front of him to face Jack fully. "Sure you are. Everybody thinks you're noblest defender since the great Bork."

"Well, there's that." Jack had to admit, it was better than being ignored. Then again... "It's crazy you know, I can't go anywhere without being mobbed by the ladies, I mean, I'm not against females but I have an eye for someone who's not so fema—"

Hiccup forestalled him, picking up a squeeze toy of Aster. "Ah. You sound like you could use a break. Think your nanny bunny would go berserk," he squeezed the bunny toy, "if you played hooky this afternoon?"

"Oh geez." Jack grinned, excited. "I dunno~ sounds like I'd be in for some real trouble later. Aster's rules are I'm not allowed out unless I tell him why and where."

Hiccup smirked, getting on his feet, crossing his arms. "If I remember correctly," he drawled. "you never did pay attention to rules."


	5. Messed up Mash Up (SWTM)

**A/N: Hey folks, so yeah, I'm posting this advance chapter to the ficc SUMMER WITH MAFIAS here because I could not simply get it out of my head. The problem is I don't know when this chap will come out officially, hence I won't indicate the number of the chapter. So I guess I could also treat this a a way to endorse the ficc. Like, if you don't read SUMMER WITH MAFIAS, this could help you decide whether you want to. A bit... Okay, A LOT of spoilers if you do read SUMMER WITH THE MAFIAS already, so better not read. And the thing is, it's not really HiJack. It's side-pairings to a story of HiJack. Fair warning. Also, warning for probable crappiness.**

**[This will give you time to decide whether or not to take the warning and read on]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[It's no longer my fault if you guys will regret reading.]**

**^_^ A smile can save a life**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing. AT ALL. But my brain.**

Valka was still very unsure, still very much remorseful. She left her family, her dearest husband to raise their beloved son on his own while she was here protective lives of people whom she didn't know the names of. Even when Stoick looked happy when he first saw her, even kissed her, she felt like she didn't deserve being let off the hook.

"Would you like some more drinks?" Valka asked awkwardly. She almost dropped the pitcher of juice but Stoick was hovering nearby, so he saved it. "Uh, sorry. I'm afraid I'm a bit rusty."

Stoick chuckled. "Well, I definitely didn't marry you for your household skills." he mused.

Hiccup still looked rather excited to see his mom and dad reunited, Jack can't help but smile at the endearing sight. Jim was happy for his friend, but he still felt a bit sour from his own revelation that he still didn't speak to Dimitri. The Russian-American still looked apologetic and remorseful but truth-be-told, it wasn't his fault that his granfather once led the Mafia group that killed a bunch of seamen on their voyage, and to an extent, Jim's father. Jim wanted someone to blame, and he wasn't in his right mind to consider if Dimitri really did deserve that blame or not. The teen didn't even know of his family background till now.

"Mom, this is great. When this whole thing blows over, we could be a family again, we could-" Hiccup went on, Jack coughed a bit, placing a hand on his brunette's shoulder. Said brunette trailed off, looking at the white-haired teen. "What?"

Jack smiled wearily. "Slow down, Hic." he advised. "let it flow."

"Huh?"

Jack chuckled, and nodded towards his boyfriend's parents. "Leave it to them," he said. Hiccup blinked a bit in confusion before he looked to his parents.

{Stoick begun whistling, taking the pitcher of water from Valka's hands once more and sets it on the table. With her hands free, the woman placed her hands palms-down on said table, not looking at Stoick as her mind begun processing the tune, as if in recognition. The boys leaned forward, raptured when the man started singing softly, even Jim was interested despite his sulk mode.}

[Stoick]

_"I'll swim and sail on Savage seas,_

_with ne'er a fear of drowning._

_And glady ride the waves of __life_

_if you will marry me."_

{Dimitri continued staring at his lover who was still mad at him, or at least, giving him the silent treatment slash cold shoulder. He thought somehow Mrs. Haddock and Jim's position was the same, that both needed some convincing. Suddenly, Jack tapped his shoulder, winking. "Karaoke night, when we all first hang out after you got together," he hinted. "Richard Marx's and Leonna Lewis's duet; your song." That's when Dimitri remembered and couldn't thank Jack enough. He rushed towards Jim, kneeling in front of him and immediately taking his hand, Jim tried pulling away but Dimitri held on tighter, clearing his throat.}

[Dimitri]

_"We were strangers starting out on a __**journey**_

_never dreaming what we had to go through."_

{Jim frowned half-heartedly, trying not to cave in that easily. He tried using his other hand to pull the captured hand away, but Dimitri used his free hand to intercept it, pulling Jim to his feet insistantly}

_"... Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing_

_at the beginning with you."_

[Stoick]

_"No scorching sun, nor freezing cold_

_will stop me at my __**journey.**_

{Stoick continued singing, unmindful to Dimitri's own song, running his fingers down Valka's cheek adoringly. Slowly, he takes the hand of his long-lost wife.}

_If you will promise me your __**heart**__,_

_and love...__"_

[Dimitri]

_"No one told me that I was going to find you,_

_unexpected, what you did to my __**heart**__,"_

{Jim sighed at the loving, pleading expression Dimitri was giving him, it was like an imploring plea. Slowly, he begun to smile at his lover.}

[Jim]

_"But I was a question to the world,_

_not an answer to be heard,_

_so how~ was I held in your arms?"_

{Dimitri grinned, wrapping his arms around Jim, holding on to him as if for dear life, small tears brimming at the corner of his eyes}

[Dimitri]

_"for when I lost hope you were there to remind me_

_This is the start~"_

[Dimitri and Jim]

_"And life is a road, I wanna keep goin'_

_love is a river, I wanna keep flowin'_

{They pulled away, positioning their arms and hands as if read to dance, Jim's one hand on Dimitri's shoulder, the other holding Dimitri's one hand and the Russian-American wraps an arm at the Jim's torso. They begun twirling.}

_Life is a road, now and forever,_

_wonderful journey."_

[Dimitri]

_"I'll be there when the world stops turning..."_

[Jim]

_"...I'll be there when the storm is through..."_

[Dimitri]

_"...In the end, I wanna be standin' at the beginning_

_With you~"_

{It took a while for Valka to respond, and Stoick was feeling dejected, but the woman, watching the younger boys holding on to each other, it reminded her how much she wanted to have that with Stoick forever till the end of time}

[Valka]

_"...to love for eternity._

_My dearest one, my darling dear_

_Your mighty words astound me."_

{Stoick had brightened, hearing his love sing back. When he looked at her, he saw her arm raised, and he went forward to do the same, touching it against hers. Valka smiled.}

_"But I've no need of mighty deeds_

_when I feel your arms around me."_

{Stoick laughs, and they started dancing too. But unlike Dimitri and Jim, it was more upbeat, like doing a little hokey-pokey kick step. Stoick knelt down for a moment, and Valka went around him until she was back at the front.}

[Stoick]

_"But I will bring you rings of gold_

_And even sing you poetry-"_

{"Oh, would you-?" Valka doubted, laughing.}

_"And I will keep you from all harm,_

_if you will stay beside me."_

[Jim]

_"We're with strangers on a crazy adventure..."_

{Dimitri chuckled, pulling Jim close to him, "Ain't that the truth," he muttered.}

[Dimitri]

_"...never dreaming what we had to go through..."_

_{_"No kidding..." Jim snorted, wrapping his arms around Dimitri.}

[Dimitri and Jim]

_"...Now here we stand, unafraid of the future,_

_I'm starting over with you..."_

[Valka]

_"I have no use for rings of gold,_

_I care not for your poetry,_

_I only want your hand to hold-"  
_

[Jim]

_"I knew there was somebody somewhere..."_

[Dimitri]

_"...like me alone in the dark..."_

[Dimitri and Jim]

_"now our dreams will live on, _

_for love we've been waiting so long,_

_So nothing's going to tear us apart..."_

[Stoick]

_"-For I only want you near me!"_

[Jim]

_"Life is a road, for you I'll keep going,_

[Dimitri]

_your love is my river I pray will keep flowing,_

_Oh~_

[Jim]

_"Starting out on a journey..."_

[Dimitri and Jim]

_"...In the end I wanna be starting over_

_At the beginning with you~"_

{Hiccup laughed, watching his friends and parents dancing and being happy together, he was tapping to the beat of this little twisted somehow messed up but very endearing mash-up until two hands held his and forcefully dragged him to his feet, coaxing him into a little _merry-go-round_ dance. Jack laughed, having fun that things were going right at last since the craziness begun}

[Stoick and Valka]

_"TO LOVE, TO KISS, TO SWEETLY HOLD_

_FOR THE DANCING AND THE DREAMING,_

_THROUGH ALL LIFE'S SORROWS AND DELIGHTS_

_I'LL KEEP YOUR HEART BESIDE ME._

_I'LL SWIM AND SAIL ON SAVAGE SEAS _

_NE'ER A FEAR OF DROWNING_

_AND GLADLY RIDE THE WAVES OF LIFE_

_IF YOU WILL MARRY ME!"_

Valka laughed as Stoick carries her, placing her hands on those broad shoulders before she was settled back down and the man wrapped her in an embrace. Jim kissed Dimitri square on the mouth passionately, and Dimitri tightened his hold on the younger boy's waist. Jack chuckled as he dipped Hiccup lowly, who yelped, clutching onto the front of the white-haired teen's hoodie, accidentally bringing Jack's face closer to his and they were nose to nose.

"Aw Hic," he teased. "if you wanna kiss, just ask. You don't have to strangle me,"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, smirking, "You dork," he teased before bringing their lips together tenderly for a moment before pulling back. "I always want a kiss,"

**A/N: This is still subject for revision. Also take note this entire thing is just a scene and not the whole chapter itself. There is also the possibilty that this will NOT be a chapter if my lyrics mash-up doesn't fit well. I'm not really a musician so I have no idea how this might sound in real life. It might be okay for a poetry mash up but... yeah, just... Don't flame me. If it works for you, then review. If not, don't say anything. Maybe just put a friendly emoticon then I get it that it doesn't work..**

**In regards to the lyrics, yes, I messed with it a little. Everything is intentional. If it sucks, then that's the only thing unintended. So I apologize for complains I'm sure I'll get. Songs are AT THE BEGINNING (Anastasia), FOR THE DANCING AND THE DREAMING (HTTYD2) and a short lyric I'M STILL HERE (Treasure Planet)**

**If it doesn't work, I'll just use the songs in different parts of the chapter.**


	6. Aladdin au - Talk of marriage

**Technicalities: So yeah, this is the Aladdin au. But Hiccup is not a Prince just the Chief's son, or Regent. Since he isn't much of a Viking, Stoick wants someone to watch over him. The only way for someone to commit to that for the rest of Hiccup's life is by marriage. So this isn't really about law but who's more capable of giving the Viking more security. So Stoick only accepts future regents as well, or ones who are actually already Chiefs. And they living in a large Viking-esque mansion rather than a simple hut and it has larger walls and gates surrounding the household like some sort of manor. A bit more modern than the actual time period of the movie setting in HTTYD but still ancient enough to have dragons existing. This is just a preview folks, please tell me if you rather Draco plays Jafar or Pitch does.**

**Stow Away Fail**

The Berserker Chief grumbled irritably, storming down a flight of stairs, bursting the main door open and trudging out the Berk Chief's manor.

Said Chief Stoick was just coming in from outside when he saw the outraged lad making a fast leave to the gates.

"I've never been so insulted!"

Stoick frowned deeply, seeing the torn bit of clothing that is the Berserker Chief's trousers. "Dagur, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" He asked sullenly.

"Good luck marrying him off!" Dagur answered simply.

He pulls the gates open with brute strength instead of waiting for the servants to have it opened, which made Stoick more remorseful, seeing the Daggur would've been the most well-off in protecting his son.

Stoick huffed irritably. "Oh... Hamish," He stomped towards his home and up the steps and straight through a narrow flight of stairs. He finally reached his son's quarters, finding the young man over his work desk, as usual, probably sketching once more, reading, and absorbed in his work. "Hamish, Hamish, Hami-!" He kept calling out while his cries falls on seemingly deaf ears.

Suddenly, a black dragon was at his face effectively blocking him off, with a piece of clothing at his mouth that had the matching color of Daggur's trousers.

"Ah! You blasted devil!" Stoick yanks on the cloth, trying to pull it free. For whatever purpose is a mystery. But the cloth just ripped down the middle, and the large Viking man landed on his bum while Toothless walked over the boy. Stoick looked at the clothing in annoyance. "Well, it's no wonder Chief Daggur stormed off!"

The teen sighed, turning from his chair to look at his father. "Oh, dad, he kept messing with Toothless. I tried to stop him, didn't I bud?" Toothless went up to the brunette who took the clothing and tossed it carelessly out the window. The Nightfury then let the teen cuddle him. "But he had it coming, didn't he? We just stopped that Deranged, obnoxious, Berserker chief from bothering us, didn't we?" He laughed, till he finally sees his father's angry scowl, and swallows.

"Hiccup," Stoick sighed, shaking his head, using the nick name he had for his runt of a son, that he stil loved, of course, otherwise he wouldn't keep doing this. "you gotta stop rejecting-" He held the torn cloth up. "-or in this case, bitting off every Chief that comes to call."

Hiccup sighed, going towards the window while listening to the same old rants he heard since he turned fifteen last year.

"For the future of Berk, and you as Regent, I've got to have you..." Stoick went on following his boy.

Hiccup eye rolled and finished that line. "..._'married to a Chief.'_" he drawled, with a flip of his pencil(?).

"... and I want it done by your next birthday."

Hiccup turned to his father, clearly frustrated. Sixteen was technically the legal age for one to marry but come on! Hiccup barely had an actual life and now he's suppose to simply approve of someone and marry them right after?

This, he was gonna make sure he had a say on.

Besides, he's only about to become an adult. A marriage deal was working too fast, Hiccup thought his father was getting way too worked up about making sure he would see his son married to someone he trust would take good care of him. He had absolutely no idea why his father was so insistant.

(Although the fact that he did just almost gotten himself killed when he and Toothless fought the Green death, therefore losing his left foot in the process might be a good enough reason... But in Hiccup's opinion, that was a total freak accident!)

"Really, is this all necessary?" he asked. "you treat me like a girl when you keep pushing this marriage issue. I mean, come on! I can get a date on my own if I wanted to."

Stoick made an expression of pure scepticalism.

"Okaaay~ it might not be that easy," Hiccup conceded, considering the number of girls who fawned over him. Note that to none. "but you won't even let me try doing things for myself! If you think I'm old enough to get married, then I'm old enough to decide who I want to marry, and when that will be!"

"Son," The Viking Chief pleaded. "you know the death threats and dangers for the Berk chief since we have such a vast piece of land and the need to protect it from people like those darn outcasts, I can't just have anyone married to you. He needs to be someone who can protect you and lead Berk."

Hiccup's getting tired of this conversation. "Dad, I can lead Berk fine. Odin's beard, I'm the actual Regent, not whoever this Thor-forsaken husband is gonna be!"

The brunette didn't mind being married off to a guy, honestly, Hiccup couldn't imagine himself wooing a girl. He had a crush on the head guard once, and got a punch in the arm for all his troubles. The girl wouldn't have hit him if she knew he was the Regent, but they were younger then and the girl was simply a recruit that time.

And even if Stoick didn't like the idea of his son marrying a man, he didn't want a female calling the shots. It just wasn't the Viking way. It wasn't that he thought his son was a complete weakling, Hiccup's proven himself enough. The dragon he managed to tame and have for his pet-best friend is all the proof needed to that fact. Not to mention he did end a 300 year-old war only three years ago. But Hiccup was just so... uncommon for a Viking.

While the young Haddock wasn't as scrawny as he had been, he wasn't robust and buffed like his cousin Snotlout Jorgenson was turning out to be. The bookworm Fishlegs Ingerman even has more meat than his son. The twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston... Well, they were crazy but definitely not lacking in the blood-thirsty warrior department. Nevermind the ever-reliable Head Guard Astrid Hofferson!

Stoick can't help but take extra percaution lest he fears he'll lose him too early. As tough a man Stoick was, his weakness is this stubborn boy in front of him. He was the only thing in his life right now worth living for ever since Valka, his wife, passed on. Vikings die almost everyday, keeping the Outcast rebels away. They had to hang on to something that can keep them going in the face of danger.

For Stoick, this something was his son.

"Just... Please! Can you stop forcing me into choosing so quickly?" Hiccup sighed. "I mean, didn't you and mom marry for love?"

Stoick frowned, remembering his wife. It was arranged, but they were both fine with it cause they were in love from the start. He just wished it could happen again. "Hiccup, it's not just about Berk," He walked over, placing a hand over his son's shoulder. "I won't be around longer than you will be, and I just want to see to it that you'll be looked after,"

Hiccup shook his head, moving away from his father to sit on his bed. "Dad, please, for once in your life would you please listen to me?" He frowned, sighing. "I've always listened to what you got to say. And I never got to do anything for my own, or make my own friends."

Toothless looked up from where he was curretly cuddled up and snarled.

"Except for Toothless,"

Satisfied, he went back to his nap.

"Speaking of Toothless," He pointed to the window. "There's not much point of having tamed the rarest dragon of all if you won't even let me take him out for flight beyond our gates. It's not fair that the dragon only gets to fly out if I'm not with him. I don't think I ever breathed the air outside these walls since I fought that damn Dragon dictator."

Stoick crossed his arms. "Well, what do you expect me to do? Anything can happen while you're up there, Thor might play one of his games and just shot you out of the sky for the fun of it. You already lost your left foot. If you lose your right one... Well, they might just call you Hamish the Iron-feet rather than Hamish the Dragon Conqueror!" The Chief ranted. "Besides, we can't let anything drastic happen to you. You're Berk's only regent."

Annoyed, Hiccup turned away from his father complete and cuddled up in bed. "Well, what if I don't become chief then and you go find yourself a new regent?" He huffed.

"Agh, what am I to do to you?!" Stoick grunted, taking off. "you really are such a sad excuse for a Viking."

That would've cut Hiccup straight to the heart, if he already wasn't used to hearing it. So he just continued to sulk. He looked up to the sky, seeing the common terrible terrors flying about. The brunette smiled longily before heaving a sigh.

"I can't be free if I just stay here," he looked inside his room, his eyes landing on his satchel and a fur blanket, which could make a good disguise. No one would suspect the dignified, regent of Berk to wear something so shabby. "sorry dad."

**A/N: In the old times, people can get married as young as sixteen. In the Little Mermaid, Ariel mentioned she was sixteen years old, and she wasn't a child anymore. Although it sounds like a thing any teenager would say, King Triton actually allowed her to marry a few days only after the start of the movie. So it's, like, early adulthood or something. So I'm going with that practice. Hiccup's age in HTTYD is 14 years old, HTTYD2 is 19 years old. But I didn't want him to be older than Jack. So incoming-sixteen year old works.**

**Yay! I finally manage to break my habit of wrong-spelling Dagur's and Snotlout's names! (I did it again! Yay!)**


	7. Hijack(Fr:Luvlyladylexi Will I revive?)

Hiccup, the chronically ill son of a wealthy galactic trade company owner, has always been an outcast in the world of the rich and famous. One day he runs away from home and discovers a strange boy on the brink of death. He takes the young boy to his doctor, Dr. North. The two boys become inseparable, and after taking a picture together, Jackson promises to come one day and save Hiccup from a world where no one understands him. They tear the picture down the middle, and keep the half that holds the other boy in it. Many years down the road, with Jackson all but forgotten, the infamous pirates named the Guardians and Vikings kidnap Hiccup. However, what happens when Hiccup sees his younger self in a picture that's been torn right down the middle, framed and hanging in the mysterious Captain's quarters? Treasure Planet/Steampunk Space Pirate AU! HiJack!

CH 1: Distresses and Discoveries.

Hamish Horrendous Haddock the Third was a strange 12-year-old, at least, that's what he always heard in the whispers others said behind his back when they thought he wasn't listening. He was weak, frail, spacy, and always had his nose buried in books. There were very justified reasons behind all these unjustified and hurtful words. He was weak because he was chronically ill with a breathing problem, so he needed to take medicine to keep from getting a lung infection. He was frail because he couldn't exercise without the large chance his condition would worsen. He was spacy because his imagination was one of the only things that keeps him happy and entertained while in the midst of boring meetings with the rich and powerful that his father forced him to sit through. He always had his nose buried in books because they open up the universe for him to explore, while his father rarely opens the front door for him to leave the house. Hamish's father, Stoick Haddock, aka Stoick the Vast, was a wealthy and influential galactic trade company owner. Hamish's mother, on the other hand, died shortly after his birth from too much blood loss, but not before naming her son and telling the tiny baby she loved him. Due to his small frame, his timid demeanor, and him being all around misunderstood, he unwillingly earned the nickname 'Hiccup'. To Hiccup, his life seemed to be one big mistake to everyone around him, never getting a speck of approval from anyone he cared about.

Hiccup had auburn hair, vibrant forest green eyes, and peach colored skin that was littered with freckles.

One day, while walking home early from his monthly appointment with his doctor, Dr. North, Hiccup rounded the corner of the street to see his father kiss a strange woman outside her carriage before Stoick helped the woman into her vehicle. A strong young man climbed in after the woman, clearly her son from the similarities in looks. Feeling that his mother and he were being replaced, Hiccup ran, tears streaming from his eyes. He continued running until he tripped over something. Looking up to what he tripped over, he saw it was the leg of a young boy around his age who was severely injured. Said boy had pale cream colored skin and a mess of chestnut hair atop his head. Completely forgetting about his previous distress, Hiccup helped the boy up and had to practically dragged him to the only person he knew he could trust to help, Dr. North. Luckily, they weren't too far from the doctor's practice. Banging on the door with his foot, Hiccup held one hand on the mysterious boy's hip, the other keeping the unconscious boy's arm over his shoulders. Once Dr. North saw who was at his door, he quickly scooped up the injured youth in his arms and carried him into the examination room, Hiccup close on his heals.

"Hiccup, where did you find this lad?"

"I-I found him leaning against a building down the street. I tripped over his foot after I saw..."Remembering what had caused him to run into the strange boy, he began to cry again.

"Hiccup, what is wrong? What did you see that made you so upset?"Dr. North asked, concern covering his usually jolly face.

"M-my dad, he was ki-kissing a strange woman before he helped her i-into her carriage. S-she had a son, too. A son th-that my d-dad would be more p-proud of than me. S-so I ran away," Hiccup stuttered between sobs.

Knowing that if Hiccup didn't get some emergency medicine in him soon, the physical strain he went through today from running from his father's display with the strange woman and helping the young boy to his practice, his condition would more than likely worsen. The physician hurried off and got the required bottles, a syringe and some spare needles before calming down the youth enough to administer the injections. After taking care of the Haddock boy, he went and checked over his newest patient, all the while Hiccup promising to pay for any medical expenses out of his own savings. Finally, after making a full diagnosis on the new boy, he cleaned all the open wounds, bandaged them, and tucked him into the bed for long-stay patients.

"Hiccup, your father will be worried, you should call him to tell him where you are."

As if on cue, the phone rang in the main waiting room. North went to answer, Hiccup right behind him, figuring it was his father. Hiccup's suspicions were confirmed when he heard Stoick ask if his son was there on the other end of the line. When North looked at the young boy with a questioning gaze, Hiccup shook his head furiously, mouthing 'I'm not here'.

"Sorry Mr. Haddock, but he isn't here, did his driver not pick him up outside the clinic as usual?"

"No, his carriage driver said he never saw Hamish outside the building when he came to pick him up. Keep an eye out for him, will ye?

"Of course Mr. Haddock, I will be keeping eyes peeled. Yes sir, you, too."

After North hung up, Hiccup released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Hiccup looked up at the much larger man to see the doctor silently asking if the Haddock boy wanted to talk more about what he saw. Hiccup nodded and followed the physician to the second floor where his living quarters were at his clinic. The white bearded man went into the kitchen to make them both some hot cocoa and fill a plate with cookies while the green-eyed boy sat in the foyer and stared out the window thinking about the days events. Replaying past memories, Hiccup realized that the woman had been to their house many times and often they would go to Stoick's office to discuss business. It didn't take a genius to figure out what 'business' they were discussing. After a few minutes North returned and handed Hiccup his cup of the hot liquid chocolate before settling down in his own chair across the table from where Hiccup sat. The young boy told North of what he discovered from reviewing his memories, so clearly this wasn't something that had just started today.

After an hour or two of talking North offered for the boy to stay at his clinic, which was quickly accepted as soon as the words were out of the doctor's mouth. Hiccup changed out of his clothes and into some pajamas he kept here in case he needed to stay for prolonged treatment. North offered his spare bedroom, but the auburn-haired youth politely declined and choose to sleep in the bed next to the mysterious boy in the extended stay ward. For some unknown reason, Hiccup wanted make sure the strange youth was okay and be near him just in case. Something about the new face made Hiccup want to get to know the stranger, and when sleep finally overcame him, Hiccup dreamt of riding across the cosmos with the mystery child.

CH 2: Meeting and Money.

When Hiccup awoke, he noticed two things. One, he wasn't in his bed at home, and two, there was a strange boy covered in bandages staring straight at his face with wide, curious brown eyes, their noses inches apart. Hiccup yelped loudly and fell out of his bed with a start, landing on his butt in a tangle of blankets. All the while the odd youth was laughing, clutching his sides at Hiccup's reaction. If looks could kill, the giggling child would be dead several times over from the glare Hiccup was sending in his direction. North came barreling down the stairs and into the room the boys were in to see if they were okay, only to find himself gobsmacked. Not only was the boy who was nearly dead last night out of his bed on his own, he was also sitting on Hiccup's bed laughing and pointing at the child on the floor. After a few minutes, this also seemed to dawn on Hiccup, and his cold death-stare turned into that of astonishment. Slowly, the giggling child calmed down and noticed the look the two were giving him, and began to fidget uncomfortably in his spot on the bed.

"Did I do something wrong?" The strange boy finally asked to break the uncomfortable silence.

"My boy, do you know where you are?" North answered one question with another. The child shook his head in response.

"Your at Dr. North's clinic. You were nearly dead when I found you yesterday. How are you even awake?" Hiccup replied, clearly still in shock from seeing the boy conscious.

"Oh I've always been a fast healer, I bet five bults* that if you took off my bandages, there wouldn't be a single scar," The boy said with a confident smirk. Just like he said, when North removed the gauze wrapped around the large gash that was on the youth's forehead, you wouldn't even know there had been such a deep cut there the night before. North did the same for the other wrappings, and for every one, the skin was pristine and flawless underneath. Both North and Hiccup were at a loss for words seeing the child before them was completely healed. Hiccup suddenly ran out of the room and disappeared up the stairs, only to return, plop down on the bed in front of the other boy and place something in his hand. Now it was the odd child's turn to be stricken quiet in shock. In his hand lay 50 geers**, 1000 times the amount the boy had jokingly bet.

"So, what's your name?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you what your name was, I don't exactly think your name is 'kid'," Hiccup replied to the dumbstruck boy in front of him with a smirk. The last part of the comment seemed to be what stuck with North's newest patient, much to the freckled boy's annoyance.

"I'm like, two years older than you, if anyone's the 'kid' it's you," The child drawled back.

"Still doesn't answer my question."

"..."

"Well?"

"It's Jackson Overland." the boy, now known as Jackson, replied. He was surprised that he told the two strangers his name, then again it was the least he could do for them taking care of him and for the money he got from his mock bet.

"Hamish Horrendous Haddock the Third, though some people call me 'Hiccup'," Hiccup stated as he held out his hand for Jackson to shake, which the other boy accepted.

"Nice to meet ya Hic."

"'Hic'?"

"Well yea, figure if some people call you 'Hamish', and others call you 'Hiccup', I'd need to give my friend his own unique nickname that only I can call him," Jackson answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, releasing Hiccup's hand to cross his arms over his chest.

Hiccup was caught off-guard when Jackson said 'friend'. After all, being an outcast in the world he lived in didn't do him any favors when it came to gaining friends. Jackson noticed Hic's face fall at the word.

"Sorry."

"For what?" Hiccup asked, confusion etched into his forest green eyes as he was pulled out of his depressing train of thought.

"If you don't want to be friends with a freak like me I understand. I guess I figured that since you went out of your way to help me we were friends. Wouldn't be the first time," Jackson responded dejectedly.

"N-no it's not that! I've, well, I've never had someone call me their friend before," Hiccup replied in a sad tone. Jackson scoffed at that.

"What was that for?"

"I'm sorry, but do you honestly expect me to believe you've never had a friend before?" Jackson drawled.

"It is true, you are first person to call Hiccup 'friend'. I see him once a month, if not more, and no one comes to visit him even when he is in extended stay ward," North stated matter-of-factually, causing the brown eyed boy to look between the other two males before it really sunk in that they weren't lying. Hiccup was staring at his feet that were crossed Indian style in front of him, one of which was a cog-prosthetic as Jackson just noticed.

"Wait, you see Hic at least once a month? What's wrong with him? My first friend can't be dying when I've just met him!" Jackson exclaimed with his eyes back on North.

"I can not tell you what is wrong with Hiccup, patient confidentiality. If Hiccup wishes to tell you, that is on him. Now I am going upstairs to make us all breakfast," The large doctor replied before walking out of the room. Jackson turned to Hiccup, who was fighting to hold back tears.

"Hic?"

"I'm not dying, but I have a medical issue where if I don't get medicine injected into me once a month I can get really bad lung infections. The first one I had caused me to lose my leg because my lungs couldn't hold enough oxygen to keep my muscles working. That was when I was eight, and when the condition first made itself known. I think it's from all the smog from my dad's ships being too much for my body to handle. My dad is the owner of Haddock Trading Co., and when I was little, he had to take me with him when he went to inspect the ships so I wouldn't cry while being left at home since my mom died from childbirth," by the time Hiccup ended his explanation, tears were streaming from his eyes. Jackson felt heart broken for his friend, and without thinking, leaned over and wrapped Hic in a tight hug. Hiccup froze at the unexpected contact before wrapping his own arms around the other boy, crying into his shoulder. They would have stayed like that for a little longer had they not heard North coming down the stairs. They quickly pulled away from each other before the doctor entered the room to invite them upstairs for pancakes, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and juice. The two boys accepted and followed in an awkward silence, light blushes dusting their faces, which thankfully went unnoticed by North...or so they thought.

*Bult=Similar to an American penny in position around the decimal, but closer to an American dollar in the value.

**Geer=Similar to an American dollar in position around the decimal, but closer to 100 American dollars in value.

So 5 Bults would be .05 Geers, but would be like $5.00 in American currency in value. This being said, Jackson got close to $5000 in American currency if you did a currency value conversion from his mock bet with Hiccup.

CH 3: Histories and Homes.

Through the course of the meal, Jackson and Hiccup joked back and forth, and by 'joke' I mean Jackson lightly-and unconsciously-flirted with Hiccup, which Hiccup would return with a sarcastic and/or witty remark. Hiccup offered to wash the dishes once the three males were done eating. Jackson followed his new friend into the kitchen to help by drying and putting away the spotless eating and cooking utensils. All the while, North just sat silently and observed the two boys. North was by no means closed minded, and he knew flirting when he saw it, even if the youth's who had stayed with him overnight had no idea they were even doing so. However, when North gave Jackson the clear to leave since the brown eyed boy was all healed up, Jackson was reluctant to go. Jackson's first excuse to not leaving was that he couldn't afford the medical bill, until Hiccup whipped out his check book and wrote a check for not only his friend's care, but for the food the two boys consumed and the emergency injections he received as well. Then he stated that he didn't want to leave Hiccup alone if he needed extra care, his friend and the doctor dismissing that claim by informing Jackson that the auburn-haired boy had already been taken care of before the newest patient to North's practice was even tucked into bed the night before. At this point Jackson knew he was defeated.

"Why don't you want to leave so badly? I've always hated going to the doctor."

"What is that about hating going to the doctor?"

"No offense North, but as much fun as it is hanging out with you, I don't exactly enjoy having a needle stuck in my arm every month."

"Fair enough."

Jackson muttered something under his breath, the noise he made barely caught by the two other males.

"What?"

"I said 'I don't have anywhere else to go'," Jackson answered Hic, whose face fell at hearing his friend's dilemma.

"You have no home or family to go to?" North inquired, just to make sure it wasn't that he simply didn't want to return to them like it was for Hiccup.

"No, I'm an orphan. Five years ago my mom, dad, little sister and I went on a cruise through the Vyon nebula when our ship was attacked by pirates. My sister and I were shoved into separate escape pods by our parents and ejected from the ship before it exploded. I was ejected before my sister, and apparently it was enough of a time gap to keep my pod from being damaged by the explosion, but not hers. I saw her being spaced from her escape pod when some debris hit it, and no other pods made it off the ship before it blew. I was found on this planet by a group of carnies who discovered that I had quick healing abilities on accident when my leg got cut really deep by a piece of glass from the pod and they saw it heal like nothing ever happened. I became their living stress reliever, from being beaten and tortured, to them forcing themselves on me. It ended a few weeks ago when I found the fireworks compartment and blew up their ship before we made it out of the atmosphere. I barely survived the fall, but was injured a lot worse than when Hiccup found me. That's what those injuries were from."

Hiccup and North lost their voices by this point. Hiccup now understood why Jackson didn't have any friends before now, all he had needed before was his family, and when that was ripped away from him five years ago, his friend had fallen into the hands of sadistic monsters. His friend had astounded him several times today, not only with his amazing ability to heal, but with the hell he had for a life, Jackson still was able to smile and laugh. Hiccup decided it was best to return a gesture that had helped him earlier that day, and hugged Jackson tightly. Jackson flinched lightly at the contact from natural reflex, but wrapped his arm around the smaller boy, thanking him. After a few minutes, North cleared his throat, reminding the boys that they weren't alone in the room. Blushing lightly, they each released the other youth. Jackson, however, didn't want to let go of Hiccup, a small paranoid thought creeping up in the back of his mind that if he did, he'd lose his friend forever.

"So, what should we do about young Overland's living situation?" North asked, trying to get them on a (hopefully) more positive train of thought.

"He could stay with me," Hiccup offered after thinking for a while, "he could stay in the guest house, it hasn't been used in ages, yet the staff are required to keep it clean and usable just in case. I'll have to inform them to not tell my father though."

North was just about to say it was a bad idea, especially if Stoick's lady friend were to come and stay there, when Jackson piped up.

"You'd do that for me?" He asked, surprised by his friend's generosity.

"Duh, you don't have anywhere else to go, and I don't really like the idea of paying for a room for you at some hotel. I may have a large sum of money in my name, but it doesn't mean it's limitless."

Jackson's face lit up like a Christmas tree at his friends remark, being able to read between the lines in Hic's words that said he didn't want to lose Jackson either. North sighed, knowing there was no way he'd deter the two boys from going through with this plan.

"So how will we be getting Jackson into the guest house?"

"Simple, I'll call Toothless. He won't tell anyone what's going on, plus he has a private line I set up for him that no one knows about for things I don't want dad finding out about. He'll help us get Jackson into the guest house and keep any of the staff who isn't trustworthy from going in there," Hiccup told North in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Who's Toothless?" Jackson asked.

"He's my personal butler. You could say that if he weren't my butler, he'd be my first friend. Unfortunately, the rich stuck up snobs who my father keeps company with thinks being friends with servants is below them, and for some reason, Toothless agrees. He takes an over-protective big brother role more than a personal butler one though."

North finally agreed and let Hiccup use his phone to call his butler/big brother figure, holding the receiver away from his head at an arms length. The first ring hadn't even ended when the phone was answered.

"Hamish Horrendous Haddock the Third, do you have _any _idea how worried I was?! I swear I have gray hairs now because of you! Where are you because I'm coming to pick you up right now!" A voice yelled from the other end of the line, clear as day to anyone in the reception room and the two connected to it.

"Good to hear from you too Toothless," Hiccup mocked as he finally put the receiver back to the side of his face.

"Don't you 'good to hear from you too Toothless' me you sarcastic piece of shit! I-"

"Toothless, not right now, I'll explain everything once you get to Dr. North's," Hiccup cut off, pinching the bridge of his nose as a small migraine began forming behind his eyes. Somehow, Toothless knew Hic meant he wanted him to come alone.

"...Let me get my carriage and I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"20 minimum, no speeding."

"Fine, but you'd better have a damn good reason for not calling me sooner," the butler huffed.

"Thanks bud, your the best."

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Would you rather I called you 'big brother'?"

Grumbles about sarcastic brats and no sweets could be heard from the other end of the line.

"Oh, and can you tell Gobber to get the guest house ready? Don't ask, I'll explain when you get here."

"Wait, who needs th-"

Hiccup hung up in the middle of Toothless' word, effective ending off the conversation.

CH 4: Boys and Butlers.

17 minutes later a loud knock came from the entrance to North's building. The doctor answered it, glaring at Toothless, his eyes clearly reprimanding him for speeding. After all, it took 25 minutes to get from the front door of the Haddock estate to here without making any stops, and that's if you already had the carriage ready to go, which was obviously not the case seeing as Toothless didn't have his vehicle ready before the phone call ended. Toothless shied away from the physician's piercing gaze as the butler walked through the threshold of the clinic. There were only two people in the cosmos Toothless feared. The first one being Stoick because the elder Haddock was his employer, and Dr. North being the other because his medical know-how could easily be used to end a life as well as save one. His attention was quickly caught when he heard a familiar laughter from the extended stay ward, as well as a laughter that was completely foreign to his ears. Toothless rushed into the room and had to hold himself back from pouncing on his employer's son in relief as Hiccup was laying on the bed. He then noticed another boy trying, abet poorly, to hide behind his master. The butler began seeing red, thinking something horrible had happened to Hiccup and the boy behind him was to blame. He crossed the room and grabbed Jackson by the collar of his shirt lifting him high into the air.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to Hamish?!"

"Toothless put him down right now or I swear to Odin all your getting to eat for the next month will be smoked eel!"

Toothless' head snapped to look at Hiccup so fast the boy swore his butler would get whiplash. Toothless slowly lowered the stranger only because his brain stopped commanding his muscles otherwise from the shock overload. The one thing Toothless hated more than eel was seeing Hiccup hurt, but they were still very close on the list, so this boy definitely meant a lot to his master if Hiccup would stoop so low as to threaten the butler with nothing but the sea snake as sustenance for the next month. Jackson collapsed to the floor and gasped greedily for air to refill his lungs and restore his oxygen-deprived muscles with the much needed periodic element.

"Jackson!" Hiccup exclaimed as he leaped out of the bed and ran over to his friend's side.

"I-cough-I'm okay Hic," Jackson tried to reassure his freckled friend with a raspy voice, but the cough and obvious strain in the brown-eyed boy's vocal cords made Hiccup even more worried.

"Would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on?!" Toothless yelled after finally coming out of his daze.

"Yes, but on only two conditions. First, you have to promise to _never_ hurt Jackson again, and second, you might wanna sit down," Hiccup said while helping his friend up onto the bed.

The butler complied with the second condition almost immediately as he sighed in exasperation. The first one took a bit more coaxing.

"Jackson, this is Toothless, my personal butler and over-protective big brother figure. Toothless, this is Jackson, my friend."

Toothless made an indecent snort at his second label, but his eyebrows nearly shot up past his hairline at Jackson's. Toothless, of all people, knew how hard it was for Hiccup to make friends, so the fact that Jackson had earned that title was nothing short of a miracle. However, if the strange boy was going to be Hiccup's friend, he'd need to know everything about the brown-eyed boy. So, after a grueling two and a half hours of Toothless' merciless questioning, said butler, as well as Hiccup, learned a few things about Jackson. Jackson is 14, two years older than Hiccup, his sexuality is unknown because he never fancied anyone when his family was alive, and after they died he was kept chained up in a covered cage so he didn't get to see anyone other than his abusers. He also didn't know his current clothing size since he couldn't even remember getting what he was wearing, but figured he got them when brain worked enough to steal some without being caught while he was still injured without him actually being completely conscious. Toothless also learned all the things that Hiccup already knew, said freckled boy hugging Jackson while he retold his story about his past. Toothless knew Hiccup had a tough life, but even the butler had to admit Jackson's was worse. Sure, Hiccup only had his dad and his butler, but until the green-eyed boy entered Jackson's life, this boy had nothing but pain and suffering for the past five years.

"So I'm guess Jackson here is the one you want smuggled into the guest house?"

"Not smuggle per say, more like sneak in without anyone finding out," Hiccup answered his butler.

"And the difference is what exactly?" Jackson retorted with a raised eyebrow, causing Hiccup to stick his tongue out at his friend, only to earn a smirk in response.

Toothless sighed and agreed to their plan, which earned a whoop from the two boys.

"But first, let's get you some clothes that wouldn't make you stick out like a sore thumb," Toothless said with a smug look, knowing how much Hiccup despised shopping, said boy groaning at the idea.

CH 5: Clothes and Candy.

Hiccup, Jackson, and Toothless said their goodbyes to North, who pulled all three into a nearly bone-crushing hug before they left. Hic and Jackson got into the carriage that Toothless had driven there, said butler hopping in the front to drive.

Once the trio got to the trade district, they went from shop to shop picking out everything Jackson would need from clothes to toiletries to things to keep him entertained. This included a camera that would print out pictures as soon as they were taken. After the three finished shopping, Hiccup asked Toothless if they could get something sweet, only to be turned down because of Hic's sarcastic remark earlier about the butler being called 'big brother'. The two started to bicker about it, losing focus on Jackson, who had decided to sneak off. After a few minutes of arguing, Hiccup noticed that Jackson had disappeared, and became frantic. Toothless and Hiccup searched all the shops they had previously been in, but found no sign of the brunet. They searched for close to an hour before slumping down on a bench, both exhausted from their unfruitful efforts to find Jackson. Hiccup nearly jumped out of his skin when someone grabbed his shoulder, only to turn and see it was the boy both he and his butler had been looking for.

"Jackson, do you have _any_ idea how worried we were when you disappeared? We looked everywhere for you!"

Jackson looked away guiltily, now feeling bad for slipping away without telling the other two where he went, even if it was with a good reason. Hiccup noticed one of Jackson's hands was behind his back, and tried walking around the brown-eyed boy to see what he was hiding, but to no avail as Hic's friend skillfully kept the item hidden. Having enough of Jackson dodging him and keeping the object out of his reach, Hiccup grabbed his friend by the waist with one arm and reached around with the other, successfully managing to get a hold of the item the brunet was hiding. Jackson was caught off guard when Hiccup latched onto him, freezing in place, which was what allowed the auburn-haired boy grab the item in the first place. Snapping back to reality when Hic tried to pull the object from his grip, Jackson hoisted it high above their heads, while still keeping it low enough for Hiccup to keep his hand on it. Just as Jackson had hoped, Hiccup looked at him in surprise at the sudden movement, only to notice how close their faces were to each other. Said 12-year-old blushed slightly at the closeness as green eyes locked onto brown. The sound of a throat clearing caught both boy's attention as they remembered they weren't alone, looking over to see Toothless looking at them with a raised eyebrow. Flushing furiously, Hiccup let go of the object that he had been fighting over with Jackson and backed away from the brunet. Even though both were now embarrassed and avoiding each others gaze, Jackson held out the item he had been trying to hide, revealing it to be a box of assorted chocolates, and a very expensive looking one at that.

"Sorry I vanished on you, but I figured since you really wanted some sweets, and since Toothless over there wouldn't let you get any, I'd get you some myself as a thank you for everything you've done," the brunet admitted bashfully. Both Hiccup and his butler were shocked at the gift as Jackson's friend accepted it shyly. The three were distracted when they heard giggles from somewhere close by, looking over to see some teenage girls watching them with a mischievously knowing glint in their eyes and making an obvious fuss over how cute they thought the two boys were together. Toothless, realizing what the girls were insinuating, quickly ushered his two charges to the carriage, making the onlooking teenagers 'aw' in disappointment.

While on the ride home, Hiccup had finally opened his box of chocolates and was enjoying them with Jackson as they decided to split the box down the middle. Much to Hiccup's annoyance though, Jackson had decided to swipe one of the chocolates from the green-eyed boy's side of the box. Hic was about to say something when the brunet unwrapped the sweet and held it out for his friend to eat out of his fingers. Hiccup kept trying to grab the sugary treat, but never even came close to getting his hands on it as Jackson skillfully kept it out of Hic's reach, stating that the boy would have to eat it out of the brunet's fingers. Said auburn-haired boy finally caved in after a few minutes and gingerly took a hold of the candy with his teeth, making sure he didn't accidentally bite the chestnut-eyed youth, no matter how tempting the idea was. Jackson smirked in victory, that is, until he realized Hiccup swiped one of his chocolates to get revenge, said boy holding out said sweet the same way Jackson had. Hiccup for a split second had thought that Jackson would be as reluctant to eat the sweet this way as he had been, but realized that that was a silly notion, considering Jackson was the one to offer the candy this way the first time. Of course by then it was too late, and Jackson had taken the chocolate into his toothy grip. Hiccup let go of the sweet as soon as he possibly could without the risk of the chocolate ending up on the floor. Before Jackson could try and continue the little game however, the carriage came to a halt, signaling they had reached their destination.

CH 6: Destinations and Dinner.

Toothless had hopped down from the front of the carriage to help Hiccup out, but was beaten to the punch as Jackson had climbed out of the carriage first and turned to help his friend out as well. Jackson then stated he was going to get his things until he saw the butler had gotten them all while the brunet had helped Hic out of the vehicle.

Hiccup grabbed Jackson's hand and practically dragged his friend into the guest house while nearly bouncing with excitement as he gave the brown-eyed boy the grand tour of the building. The grand entry was huge, with a large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and two staircases framing the entry to the first floor's main foyer. There was a door next to each stairwell, one leading to an office for business meetings, the other leading to a large library to keep guests entertained, both rooms were two stories tall. Off the left side of the main foyer was the informal dining room, the formal one being at the back of the house while the kitchen was in the corner between the two. The other corner held the smaller foyer with a small bar, said room was accessible from both the formal dining room and the room that you could call the Haddock family museum, which was full of different displays holding various items and artworks featuring many family members and events.

The second floor was just as impressive with three bedrooms and a bathroom for each one. The main bedroom had a giant four poster bed with very fluffy down pillows and soft, velvet and silk covers. In one of the front corners there was a sitting area, the other one had a very large and ornate desk. There was a walk in closet in each of the two back corners on either side of this room's bathroom, which was accessible from the closets. The center of the bathroom had a large, jacuzzi tub that could comfortably hold five or six people, two sinks in a pearly marble counter top in one corner, and a walk in shower in the other.

"So which of the smaller rooms will I be in?" Jackson asked as he and Hiccup walked down one of the staircases, thinking that there was no way he would be allowed to stay in the main bedroom, which in all honesty kind of overwhelmed him.

"You'll find out after dinner," Hiccup stated without looking at his friend, lest his face give away that the largest of the bedrooms would indeed be the one Jackson would be staying in. Dinner was lamb, asparagus, rolls, and broiled red potatoes with various spices and sauces cooked into the dishes. Jackson had never seen such good food-much less eaten it-in his life, as was clearly evident as his eyes shined at all the food and a small trail of drool dribbled down from the corner of his mouth at the spread. While Hiccup and Jackson ate, they talked and laughed, Jackson doing more eating than conversing, Hiccup doing more laughing than eating due to his friend's ravenous consumption.

Once both were fully satisfied, Hiccup guided his friend back up the stairs, but instead of taking Jackson to one of the side bedrooms like the brunet suspected would happen, the duo entered the main bedroom to find that all of the Overland boy's items had been stored neatly in this room. Flabbergasted, Jackson stated there must have been a mistake or something, which was quickly debunked by Hiccup.

"Every time you went back to be fitted for your clothes, Toothless and I would work on planning out everything. We wanted it to be a surprise, so Toothless had some of the servants start preparing the food before we even got here, then while you and I were eating, the servants put your stuff away under Toothless' personal direction," Hiccup informed his friend with a smirk, "Also, they have a bath ready for you, because you really need one."

Jackson's face flushed at the last remark, but figured as much since he didn't get to clean as well or as often as he would have liked before now, "Fine, but you have to join me."

Now it was Hiccup's turn to blush, but agreed since he had been very active today and was in desperate need of a bath. So, the two boys each went into a separate walk in closet to strip after Hiccup found them each a set of towels to use.

CH 7: Relaxation and Rest.

Hiccup was the last one to emerge from his closet due to the extra steps needed with the removal of the cog-prosthetic, as well as the issue of not being as mobile when he had to use a crutch to get around. Jackson didn't realize this until his friend came into the bathroom, and instantly felt bad about not helping the younger boy. Said boy waved it off and informed the brunet that he'd rather be thought of as normal and not receive help unless truly necessary, then be helped with every little thing or ostracized due to his handicap. The later two were nearly always the case, Jackson and Toothless making the only exceptions to these situations. Hiccup sat himself down on the edge of the tub with his towel still on, only removing it as he slowly slid himself into the water with a content sigh.

On a whim, Hiccup had thought to ask the servants to make this a bubble bath before they drew it, which the shy preteen was now very grateful for. Jackson, however, was not as happy about it as he thought he would be, though he himself didn't know why. In fact he had been enjoying the suds until Hiccup had crawled into the tub, which made absolutely no sense to him. The sound of a bottle popping open pulled Jackson out of his thoughts as he saw Hiccup was about to start pouring some liquid soap onto a washcloth. Jackson offered to wash Hiccup's back, which the green-eyed youth accepted and handed the bottle and the fabric over to his friend before really thinking it out. The teen situated himself behind his younger companion while lathering up the cloth and got to work, his eyes slowly studying every freckle that covered the youth's peachy skin as he cleaned. Jackson's stomach began doing flips as he neared the auburn-haired boys butt, and quickly handed the cloth back to Hiccup before he could get too far down for his friend's comfort.

Butterflies had started forming in Hiccup's stomach as the brunet washed his back, every inch closer the washcloth got to his rear end increased the fluttering sensation. The feeling disappeared once Jackson removed the cloth from his freckled skin once it reached the top of his waistline, much to Hiccup's hidden disappointment. The preteen offered to do the same for teen, who politely declined and went to wash his own body with his own washcloth, suggesting that Hiccup do the same.

They finished in a strange and awkward silence before Jackson climbed out of the tub to dry off in the closet he entered from, figuring his friend would want the privacy. Much to the young Haddock's surprise, Hiccup found he didn't _want_ his friend to leave the room, but didn't voice this from fear of making things more uncomfortable between them. Sighing, Hiccup climbed out of the tub, wrapped the towel around himself, got his crutch, and hopped back into his own closet to dry off and get dressed. By the time he exited the walk in wardrobe clothed and wearing his cog-prosthetic, Jackson was fast asleep in the large bed. Hiccup got to the door when he noticed there was a note attached to it.

'Dear Hic,

Sorry if I made things weird for you. I don't know what came over me. If you want me to leave I will, but I'd rather do it in the morning. I'll be gone before you even wake up. I would like it if you let me stay, but I don't want you feeling like you need to let me. I was kinda hoping that you'd stay here tonight. Anyway, night.

Lo

Jackson.'

Hiccup's eyebrows shot up when he saw the word that was incomplete and crossed out. He knew what Jackson had meant to say, and it made his heart race happily. Looking over at the brunet who was still passed out on the bed, Hiccup smiled and walked over. He placed the note on the bedside table, sat on the edge of the bed to take off his cog-prosthetic, and crawled under the covers next to his friend. Hiccup cuddled up to Jackson and started drifting off before he felt the brown-eyed boys arms wrap around him. The auburn-haired youth looked up to see that the teen was still asleep before nuzzling into the hold, finally letting sleep overcome him.

Jackson woke up a few minutes after Hiccup fell asleep and smiled down at the preteen in his arms. He raised a hand and softly brushed a strand of the auburn locks out of his friend's face before returning his arm to it's original position around Hiccup's body and once again drifting into unconsciousness, dreaming of the young boy who had somehow stolen his heart.

Unbeknownst to both of the youths in the bed, Toothless had watched from a crack in the doorway as Hiccup crawled into the bed with Jackson, as well as the small sign of affection that the brunet had shown his master. The butler knew he would have to have a separate chat with both tomorrow, especially Jackson, but the raven haired man figured if the brown-eyed teen made Hiccup happy, then he would make sure they could be together.

CH 8: Talks and Together.

Hiccup awoke the next morning far more rested than any other day in the twelve years he had been alive. He was warm, comfy, and surprisingly happy for having just woken up. Even though he was awake, he hadn't opened his eyes, mainly because he was enjoying the moment.

"Morning sunshine."

At this, Hiccup snapped his head up and his eyes shot wide open to reveal a situation similar to what he woke up to the previous day, only this time, the brown eyes staring at his weren't foreign, nor were they wide and curious. If anything, it was as if Hiccup had known them his whole life, and they were soft and caring. Realizing who the chocolate orbs belonged to, the preteen relaxed and lowered his head, mumbling a muffled greeting of his own into the teen's shirt. Jackson chuckled at this display before trying to climb out of bed, only to notice that at some point, either in the middle of the night or just now, Hiccup's fingers had latched onto his shirt.

"Ya know, I don't think Toothless will be very happy if we were late to breakfast."

"Indeed not," Toothless confirmed as he entered the room without either of his charges noticing. At hearing his butler's voice, Hiccup made an undignified squeak and buried his head under the blankets, trying to hide his blush from both the situation and the noise that had escaped him.

"Oh come on Hamish, I knew where you were when you didn't leave the guest house last night to go to your own room at the mansion. Speaking of which, I haven't told your dad where you are, but you should at _least_ let him know you're alive," Toothless drawled as he placed Hiccup's change of clothes for the day on a small shelf in the walk in closet that the auburn-haired boy had used to change in the previous night. The butler had come in about a half hour after both the boys had fallen asleep to clean up their dirty clothes and towels, as well as empty the bath tub. Hiccup didn't know this though, so the green-eyed youth leaped out of bed to try and get his dirty laundry from the closet, only to see that there was none.

"We need to talk alone later, until then get ready for breakfast and enjoy Jackson's company," Toothless whispered to his master before walking past him and out of the closet, leaving behind a very confused and very flustered Hiccup.

After they got ready, separately though, the boys went downstairs to eat in the informal dining room, only this time Hiccup managed to rope Toothless into joining them, much to the butler's discomfort. They enjoyed over easy eggs, toast, potatoes with cheese, and ham for breakfast. Jackson, in a stroke of genius, made a sandwich out of the breakfast items, which made Hiccup want to try it. As the different flavors melted together on his pallet, the young Haddock's face lit up, exclaiming that it was one of the greatest thing's he'd ever eaten. Toothless thought that his master was just being nice, but decided to try it any way after from the two boy's encouragement, only to begrudgingly agree with Hiccup, causing Jackson to burst into a huge grin. After the meal, Toothless more or less dragged Jackson off so he could speak to him in private, telling Hiccup to wait in the library.

"What's up Toothless?"

"'What's up' is I need to know if you're serious about Hiccup," Toothless replied once they reached the informal foyer.

"What do you mean 'if I'm serious about Hiccup'?"

"Do you love him, or is this some hormonal whim? And don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about. When I went into the room you two were in last night to clean up while you were asleep, and I saw the letter on Hiccup's nightstand," Toothless stated, giving Jackson no way out of the discussion.

Sighing, Jackson informed the over-protective butler that the brunet did have feelings for Hiccup, but was afraid to act on them because he felt that either they wouldn't be returned, or that if they were, the brown-eyed boy wouldn't be able to do enough to make the preteen happy years down the road. Once Jackson was done with his emotional tell-all, Toothless rested his chin in his hand, pursing his lips in thought before speaking.

"Do you know what it's like for Hiccup to live the life he lives now? He absolutely hates it. He hates the wealthy snobs, he hates the formalities, he hates that he can't be himself and he hates that he's looked down on by everyone in rich society because he's different than them. Before he met you, I honestly feared that one day he'd be so sick of the disapproving looks that he'd just end his life. You have made him happy in a way no riches or worldly possessions could. If anything, he's like a caged canary, wishing to be free and sing. You may not have given him his freedom, but you definitely gave him a reason to sing," The butler concluded before waiting for Jackson to respond.

"I...I make him happy? For the past five years I've been living in a hellhole. I was afraid I'd never be happy again, even after I escaped the carnies. Hiccup gave me a reason to not just give up and kill myself. I guess were two birds of a feather," Jackson replied with a sad smile on his face.

"Yes, well, either way, if you hurt him in any way, know that I will find you and I will make sure what you went through during the past five years look like a trip to candyland," Toothless stated, his steel gaze leaving no room for doubt. Toothless got up and ushered Jackson to follow him, leading him into the library to take Hiccup back to the foyer for his version of the 'talk'.

"Toothless, is it wrong for me to love another boy?" Hiccup asked as soon as the door to the foyer closed behind them.

Toothless was caught completely off-guard by this, not only by the fact that Hiccup said something before he could, but also by the subject of what the young Haddock asked. Once the butler had come out of his shocked state, his face softened as he asked his master a very important question.

"Hiccup, does Jackson make you happy?"

The auburn-haired youth nodded his head quietly.

"Then it doesn't matter if it's right or wrong. There will always be people who think there is a right way and a wrong way for you to do something or be something, but if you're not happy, then their opinion isn't worth listening to, because in the end, it's either your happiness or theirs," The servant replied, eyes soft and a comforting smile adorning his face. Hiccup smiled and hugged the taller male before turning to leave the room.

"Oh, but if he hurts you, I send him a one way ticket to hell," Toothless said as Hiccup's hand landed on the doorknob. The preteen smiled again from the care that was hidden under those words before opening the door and running out to find Jackson.

CH 9: Photos and Farewells.

Jackson and Hiccup talked after their little discussions with Toothless, and came to the agreement that they both liked each other as more than just friends. So Jackson officially asked Hiccup to be his boyfriend, which was accepted happily by the auburn-haired boy. They spent the next few days together before Toothless finally convinced Hiccup to go talk to his father, much to the two boy's dismay.

Unfortunately for the three males, one of the servants who helped with preparing meals at the guest house had let slip of the situation, minus the fact that the boys were 'together', which luckily only Toothless, Hiccup and Jackson knew about. Stoick yelled at his son until he was red in the face and ordered the young Haddock not to go near the 'stranger' again. Stoick even went so far as to tell Gobber, his personal butler and adviser, to get Jackson a one way ticket on a ship to his home world, not letting his son know what the other boy's home planet was. Jackson wanted to refuse the ticket so badly, but Stoick said it was either that or prison.

They spent the remaining days hanging out in the guest house together, playing games, cuddling and enjoying each others company as much as they could. At night they slept in the same bed holding onto each other as they dozed. The last night they had together, however, Hiccup planned to make special. They were in the library, Jackson reading a book while Hiccup rested his head on his boyfriend's lap as he mustered up the courage to put his plan into action, which he eventually did after he got up.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom then I'm gonna get ready for bed, meet me upstairs in 15?"

"Ok Hic, I'll be up soon as I'm done with this chapter," Jackson replied, completely oblivious to Hiccup's scheme.

Hiccup went up and saw that Toothless had gotten everything he had requested and arranged it as planned around the bathtub, which was currently full and had a heavy layer of bubbles floating on the water's surface. The preteen quickly stripped and put his clothes in a hamper in his closet before scurrying back to the bathroom, dimming the lights and slipping into the water. Not three minutes later, Jackson entered the bathroom from his closet to find the bath tub surrounded by vanilla scented candles and his boyfriend immersed in the sudsy water in a seductive pose with a matching look on his face. Jackson removed his clothes in record time and climbed into the water as Hiccup settled himself on his boyfriend's lap, straddling him and kissing the brunet heatedly. Jackson nibbled and sucked his way down the younger boy's neck and across his shoulders and collar, causing Hiccup to mewl and squirm against him.

"Jackson...hah...I need you."

Jackson froze mid nibble at this, and even though he knew Hiccup had probably been planning this for a few days, he was nervous as hell considering what he had been though at the hands of the carnies for five years. Sensing his boyfriend's unease, Hiccup nuzzled his head against Jackson's neck.

"Hey, it's ok, I trust you, and I know you will be gentle. I love you and I want you to be my first."

Hiccup ground his hips against Jackson to encourage and reassure him, and did it ever. Jackson moaned as the friction completed awakening his member.

Hiccup reached behind his boyfriend to retrieve a bottle of lube, which had been hidden amongst the various bottles of soap. The auburn-haired boy handed said lube to the brunet while keeping his ass out of the water so the brown-eyed teen could prepare him. Jackson coated his fingers with some of the bottle's contents before slipping a finger into the freckled preteens opening, which immediately tightened at the odd sensation. The brunet whispered soothingly to his soon-to-be lover as he waited for the younger male to relax, which he eventually did and allowed the older one to slide the intruding digit in and out of him. Hiccup winced slightly as his boyfriend slipped a second finger in, but forced himself to relax again, nodding once he was ready for the teen's hand to start moving again. The third finger was the hardest to get used to, and after a few moments passed and Hic had still not calmed, Jackson took his boyfriend's shaft into his mouth to lick and suck, earning several heated gasps from the freckled youth. The distraction was enough as Hiccup's hole loosened on the brunet's fingers, which once again began sliding in and out of him, as well as adding a scissoring motion to stretch him more thoroughly.

Once Jackson thought Hiccup was prepared enough, he pulled his hand away from the auburn-haired preteen's ass and mouth from his cock, causing his boyfriend to whimper at the loss. Jackson lowered Hiccup slightly and positioned his head at the now-loosened entrance before pulling Hiccup into a searing kiss, trying to distract his lover while he entered. Hiccup gasped into the kiss as something larger than the three fingers slipped into him, and he nearly pulled himself off if it weren't for the shred of cognitive thought reminded him why they were doing this. The green-eyed youth surprised his boyfriend when he slid himself further onto Jackson's hard on until it was fully sheathed inside him, earning a very lewd moan from the teen.

"Fuck Hic you're so tight," Jackson hissed as he forced himself not to buck into the younger male's ass. After Hiccup got used to Jackson's size, he began lifting and lowering himself, riding the brunet as various pitches of moans, gasps, and other noises filled the room from the two boys. Jackson bucked once into Hiccup when said auburn-hair male was lowering himself, causing green eyes to snap open when the brunet's erection brushed against something wonderful, causing the preteen to cry out. Jackson was worried he did something wrong until Hiccup's pace practically doubled as he tried to force that spot to be hit again.

Realizing that his lover _liked _whatever had happened, Jackson thrust into the younger boy, earning another cry of ecstasy from Hiccup when his prostate was stroked again. Jackson lifted Hiccup and switched their positions on the seat of the jacuzzi tub, draping freckled knees over his shoulders as he pound into the boy, slamming into that spot over and over again, causing Hiccup's vision to fade into white as his climax came closer with every thrust. Finally the white hot coil of pleasure snapped as Hiccup released into the water, crying out and clawing against Jackson's back as he came. Hiccup's orgasm caused him to tighten around the teen's member, which with a few short thrusts sent Jackson over the edge as well, spilling into his lover.

Jackson collapsed onto Hiccup as the orgasm drained him of any strength his legs had, cuddling and lazily kissing Hiccup while they basked in their afterglow. After a few minutes the brunet slipped his softened member out of his lover and they climbed out of the now lukewarm water, Jackson drying himself off after helping Hiccup dry himself since the activities in the tub had left him a little sore. Jackson also helped Hiccup dress and reattach the cog-prosthetic before carrying his lover bridal-style to the bed, after which he went and got himself dressed as well. The brunet turned off the lights and climbed in next to his boyfriend, who had already fallen asleep. Jackson brushed a few strands of auburn hair out of Hiccup's face, earning a small affectionate noise as the freckled youth scooted closer to the chestnut-eyed teen. Wrapping his arms around the younger boy's body, Jackson drifted off to sleep, not even thinking about the miserable event that would happen the next morning.

The next morning Toothless woke the two boys and informed them that it was time to get ready with a grim look on his face. Once they were ready, Toothless told Hiccup that his father ordered Jackson to ride alone in Toothless' carriage, while Hiccup would be riding with his father. The group arrived at the port and Jackson's things were loaded onto the ship while the two boys said their goodbyes. Before Jackson boarded the ship, he pulled out the picture of the two of them and tore it down the middle, handing the side with himself to Hiccup, while keeping the half with the freckled boy for himself. They hugged each other one final time.

"Some day, I'll come back, and you'll never have to see this place again. I'll take you away from the world that doesn't understand how wonderful you really are," Jackson whispered into Hiccup's ear before they pulled apart from each other and the brunet boarded the ship, forcing himself not to turn back and reveal his tear stained eyes. Hiccup watched as his lover boarded the boat, fighting off his own tears, which he later released into his pillow throughout the entire night and into the next morning.

CH 10: Forgotten and Forevers

Six years.

Six long, painful years.

It had been six very lonely years since Jackson had been forced to leave. After waiting for Jackson to return for two years, each day making it harder and harder, Hiccup had finally given up. It took another year to lock away all the memories and feelings he had of the brunet, including throwing away the half of the photo with his lost lover in it.

Toothless had seen the picture fragment in the waste bin, still in one piece but crumpled into a ball. The butler had saved the photo, trying his best to flatten it out and restore it, even going as far as getting a frame to hold it. He had tried to show the picture to Hiccup, but by the time the picture was finished being framed and restored, the recently-turned-15-year-old gave his personal servant a confused look as he asked who was in the photo. Realizing that his master had forced himself to forget everything about his lover, Toothless said it was 'someone from his past'. Not specifying who's past it was from, Hiccup assumed it was from his butler's past and not his own since he had no recollection of the boy in the photo, and dropped the subject. The Haddock boy couldn't have been further from the truth.

Three years had passed after that incident, and not once had the butler shown his charge the picture again, though he kept it in the desk in his personal servant's quarters. Every now and again Toothless would take out and look at the photo and remember how happy Hiccup had been when Jackson was around. Even though he wasn't nearly as happy as he was when the brunet was there, at least with the memories locked away Hiccup wasn't suicidal anymore as he had been near the end of the second year after the ship sailed away with young Mr. Overland.

The only positive thing that had happened in the years since Jackson was shipped off was that for some reason Hiccup's chronic illness went away. A week before the freckled male took his injections every month, he would go to Dr North's and have several tests done to see how much of the medicine he would need. Surprisingly, the testing right after Jackson left revealed that Hiccup didn't need any medication at all, nor did any of the testings after that for a year. Dr North finally said he didn't need to see Hiccup anymore for testings and that as far as he could see, the green-eyed patient was cured of his illness, even though that should have been impossible.

Stoick knew his son was upset about Jackson, but he didn't know to what extent, nor did he even seem to want to find out. After Hiccup went back to 'normal' after three years, Stoick waved off any worry he had about his son, and quickly went back to all but ignoring the boy. He knew it was wrong, and he knew that it wasn't Hiccup's fault, but Stoick still blamed his son for his wife's death even after 18 years. The older Haddock had even gone as far as not naming the boy as his company's heir while he looked for a new wife to supply him with a more suitable son. Sure he held up the facade that Hiccup was the next owner of Haddock Trading Co., but it was complete and utter rubbish. Nine years ago he had met a lovely woman named Merriam, whom he later found out had a very dashing son named Wreav. Stoick and Merriam were wed about a year ago, and Wreav was named the rightful heir to the Haddock fortune and company, the only people who knew this besides the newlyweds and the new successor were Gobber, Stoick's lawyer, and, unbeknownst to the others listed, Toothless.

Yes, Hiccup's butler found out what had happened, although by accident. He didn't tell his master any of it though because he already feared the then-17-year-old youth would snap and try to take his life like he had several times only three years prior.

Hiccup was now 18, an adult by legal standards, and per family tradition was now to find a suitable wife to continue the family line. Of course, none of the women in high society that were Hiccup's age wanted to marry the freckled man, so Stoick had to arrange a marriage, to please the stockholders and nothing more since they didn't know of the real company's next-in-line.

Enter Astrid Hoffison, a beautiful blond-haired young woman with a wealthy background and brilliant upbringing. It was two months before the wedding that the two betrothed even knew about the arrangement, and it took another month before they met. Everything had been planned without them even knowing what was going on, so it goes without saying that Astrid was livid. Hiccup wasn't happy either, and though he wasn't sure why, he felt like was being unfaithful to someone by going through with the marriage.

A/N:Several things will be omitted if I do this story, like the early smut, and Stoick won't be as much as an asshole


	8. Hotel transylvania au

**A/N: Just to clarify, the snippet before this one is NOT originally mine. It's LuvlyladyLexi's which I am still wondering whether or not I will revive it. IF I will, big IF, then somethings will change. Like the early smut. I don't hate smut, but think it should be done when they're both a little older than they were on the preview. And Stoick, definitely will not make him a COMPLETE JERK. At first, maybe he'll be jerky, but I don't want it to be throughout the end.**

**Anyway, so much for that, this snippet is a Hotel Transylvania!au. Adapting once again THE CRIPPLED DRAKE's concept, Hiccup and Stoick are drakes, Berk is just like it's regular island self. Except Jack initially thinks it's an amusement park. Oh, and they no longer really float around on Drake form. And not only is it a village, but a refuge and only sanctuary left for Mythics and legendary figures. So yeah. Anyone who wants to adopt this idea into a multichap, just tell me. I'll be perfectly fine with it.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything.**

**Hotel Transylvania!au Snippets**

**[You're Old enough]**

"I don't know about this, Toothless, you know how dad is with me. I'm not even sure he's fully convince I'm his son, I mean, look at me, he could be all like," he cleared his throat. "'_Excuse me Barmaid, 'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side, this here, this is a talking fishbone!_' when I was born!"

Toothless narrowed his eyes, unamused, _**Just do it.**_

"Fiiiine," Hiccup looks at Toothless, exhaling. The dragon cocks his head curiously. "Okay bud, ready? Here goes," he took on a more firm, stern tone, imitating his. "'_Dad, you said when I turn three hundred and sixteen, I could go out into the world like every other Mythics that gets to come and go from this island'_" he changes his tone to a rougher accent that resembles Stoick's. "'_Hiccup, what're you saying, you're too weak and scrawny, you have to stay out of sight, blah, blah, blah._'" he went back to his voice. "'_Dad, thirty years ago, you promised. We were both in Dragon forms, eating icelandic cod with Toothless and Thornado, when you specifically said you gave me your word..._'"

**...**

"It's a good weather today, son, what you say we go out fishing like old times?"

"Dad," Hiccup sighs. "for once in your life will you just listen to me? There's something we have to talk about."

Stoick smirked, standing dignified, albeit knowingly. "You want to go explore places outside Berk, you can."

"AHA!" Hiccup whirled on his father, pointing an accusing finger. "I knew you were going to say that! But dad, you gave me your word. You know that I know that a Drake's word is sacred when in Dragon form, that the trust is the core of our-" he pauses and replays the response to his mind. "-wait, what?"

"I said you can go."

Hiccup pouts, crossing his arms. "You're messin' with me,"

"No, no, no, no." Stoick raises his hands in defense. "you're old enough to participate in Dragon races, you're old enough to make your own choices. You can go,"

Hiccup broke into a grin. "Thor Almighty, yeah!" he threw a fist into the air before launching himself into his father's arms. Stoick blinked, not expecting such enthusiasm.

Hiccup pulled away, and rushed to his bed, pulling something from under, a satchel, and stuffing it with a bunch of books of blank papers, his pencil, and a jar for drinking water from, giggling like an excited girl the whole time.

"Come on bud, let's go!" he grinned, slinging the satchel on his person and hopping on to Toothless, who look ready for take off.

Stoick jumped on that. "Woah, wait a second, stop! Where are you going?"

"Uhh," Hiccup looked blankly. "oh, I'm planning to map out the world."

Stoick raised a brow. "Come again?"

"Yeah, make maps. You know, like mom was doing before you two met." Hiccup smiled crookedly, taking a book off his satchel, going through the pages, and opening it to a particular page of an island with a heart drew around an area of the island. "see? I want to maybe find my own... Well, you know. Aunt Thiana said something in you two just... _sparked_."

Stoick smiled at the memory, a small flush rising to his cheeks. "I don't know if it was just a spark," he shook his head, and went back to the matter in hand. "where did you get that?"

"From behind one of your shield displays," Hiccup is a bit chagrined, but he continues. Toothless is getting impatient, but for now, the two Drakes ignore him. "why won't you ever tell me how you and mom met?"

"I actually had to go through Old Wrinkly first..."

"Ol-who now?"

Stoick dodges the question. "Look Hiccup," he started, "I know you're excited, but you can't just go, everybody has gone through great lengths to prepare and see you for your birthday."

"I know, they always do," Hiccup groaned, getting off of Toothless, much to the dragon's disappointment. He leaned against him instead. "but I kinda wanted to do something different this year. I really want to see new things, maybe meet someone my age who gets me at last, y'know? Cause let's face it, I don't fit in with the other Drakes my age here."

Stoick sighs. "Okay, there's an Isle inhabited by humans just a little ways past Berk shores. You could go there and be back in thirty minutes, no more but there can be less. It should be 'nough for your first time."

"Well," Hiccup sighs, blowing on his bangs, "it's not _the world, _but I guess it's still..." he beams slowly. "... technically outside Berk... Okay, okay!"

**...**

**[Spark in First Sight]**

"Oh honey, I'm fine, I was just surprised." Tooth said as Hiccup assisted her down the steps of the Chief's manor since she was pregnant. "I thought you were still outside of Berk."

Hiccup smiled tightly, clearly not noticing the havoc outside the manor gates. "Oh, no, I don't know why I ever wanted to leave. The human world is just so..." he searched for a more manly reaction. "... boring."

That's when the brown-haired human with blue eyes decided to fall from the Skrill and fall unto Hiccup, who yelped, tripping on himself and they both tumbled down the steps, while Tooth was luckily still safe.

"Oooooh," The boys both moaned, holding their heads. Hiccup raised his head, the same time the boy had, and his eyes widened. The boy was the same, blue sapphires meeting green emeralds.

And something just lit up within those eyes.

**...**

**[How old are you?]**

"Oh look, are those big ears?" Stoick grinned at Hiccup while supposedly speaking to Jack, before muttering heatedly under his breath to Jack, threateningly. "play along if you ever want to see your hoodie again."

Jack smiled nervously. "Heh, oh!" he blinked, seeing the Hiccup in his dragon form reform to his Drake self. "Wow! So wait," he completely forgot he was in Stoick's clutches. "you didn't have any clothes on when you were a dragon? Or are the clothes the scales?"

"Uhh," Hiccup made a look, wondering about the question himself, before choosing to ignore it. "who IS this?"

Stoick clutched on Jack, trying to act normal. "Son, see, it's your birthday. And you know that I want it to be perfect, so, I, uh, needed some help." he grinned, gesturing to Jack, who smiled easily.

Hiccup looks unconvinced. "YOU needed help?"

"Yeah, I am well-capable of overseeing the preparations, but I thought it would spice things up if someone closer to your age plans the par-"

Hiccup beamed, jumping to that. "You're my age?!"

"Sure," Jack chuckled, before pausing, sizing up Hiccup... literally. He seemed a bit tiny to be his age exactly. "well, how old are you?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Three hundred and sixteen."

Jack gawked. "THREE HUNDRED AND-" he was roughly elbowed by Stoick, and grunted in pain. But he caught on fast. "-ergh, yeaaah... I'm three-seventeen (317)."

"Really?"

"M-hm..."

**...**

**[What's in a Name?]**

"Hey."

"Woah!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were _planning_." by the way he punctuated the word, it was clear that Hiccup knew Jack really wasn't here initially for that.

Jack chuckled nervously, rubbing his neck, thinking of a good change of subject. "I, uh, never caught your name."

"My name's Hamish, but I usually go by Hiccup."

Jack smiled. "Hamish? Sounds unique. But, uh, Hiccup? Sounds like you got a bad case of hiccoughs." he teased.

"I know but it's not the worse name. My mom picked out the Hamish name, though." Hiccup told Jack, before continuing. "Sooo, are you gonna tell me your name?"

Jack blinked at that. "My name? Oh, uh, good question," he tried to come up with something mythical. "well, obviously I'm..." he noticed the white hair Stoick forced him upon. "... Jokul Frosti," he grinned coolly, leaning against a tree.

"No you're not," Hiccup smirked, and Jack flinched. "Jokul Frosti looks like an Old man, hence the title _Old man winter_, and he's also the cousin of Uncle North, the gentleman over there." the brunette gestured North who was arguing with Aster. "Although Uncle Jokul couldn't make it today."

Jack didn't even try to keep up, and simply said, "Riiight, of course he's your Uncle..." he said wearily. Hiccup looked back at him, still waiting for the name. "See, I'm not _the _Jokul Frosti... I'm actually..." he face-palmed, trying not to panic. Then, it clicked. "... his descendant... Jack Frost?"

"Jack Frost?"

Suddenly, a Terrible Terror landed on Hiccup's head. Jack screamed in shock, moving away from the brunette fast and crashing landing on an ice sculpture.

Everyone stared at him. "Who the bloody hell is that?" Aster raised a brow.

"Bwaagarguh!" Phil stepped towards Jack, Stoick got in the way fast.

Jack swallowed, muttering. "Woah, are these Mythics gonna kill me?"

"Not as long as they think you're a Mythics."

"Huh, that's kinda racist."

"We'll talk later."

Jack cleared his throat. "H-he-hey everyone, I'm... uh... I'm..."

"You forgot already, dork?" Hiccup smirked, stepping beside Jack. "you're North's... Nephew? Yeah, that."

Stoick jumped on that. "Yes, yes."

"Huh?" North raised a brow. "I have no Nephew."

Stoick shook his head. "No, no you do. He's your nephew..."

"... great, great Nephew, in uhh... Jokul Frosti's side." Jack squeaked.

Gobber blinked. "Jokul has a grandson?"

"Uh, see, if he was here, Jokul would tell you that-" Stoick kept glancing towards Jack. "-he had an affair with a mortal..."

Jack continued, trying to make the story along as they go. "who had kids,"

"and her kids had kids who had Jack..."

"...And I uh made human kids believe in uh dad...? so he could keep existing... So he granted me ... immortality."

Stoick and Jack grinned nervously.

"... Okay." North shrugged, going over to Jack and giving him a back-crushing hug, making the boy grunt and Hiccup snicker. "great to meet you, nephew."

**...**

**[Choco-coal, Heat intolerant]**

"Look son, I brought you your favorite, Choco-coal." Stoick gave Hiccup a plate of a ball of something that resembled a burning charcoal to Jack.

Hiccup beamed. "Thanks dad!" he took the plate and held it in front of Jack, who blinked, as he took it. "Jack, try some choco-coal. It's awesome."

"Oh, uh, great, but uh, I'm part winter spirit..." Jack swallowed nervously, not wanting to digest a burning coal. He had a feeling it would give him bad gas, (if you know what I mean.) "and we're heat-intolerant, so polite pass."

**...**

**[Guardian of Fun]**

"Oh you done it this time, lad, I told you to take things down. You'll ruin everything if they find out."

Jack grumbled. "Maybe you're just jealous that people are finally having fun and I caused it and you didn't,"

"OHHH, that was not fun. There was no order!"

"Do you even know what fun is?"

"I invented fun!"

"Well, I perfected it! Hell, I should be the Guardian of fun and protect it from you!"

**...**

**[For Love]**

"I hid this island for my love, to protect her child." Stoick said solemnly, walking towards a gloomy Jack. "as a father, you do everything to protect your family, even if it means breaking their trust." he sighs deeply. "but now, Hiccup has feelings for you."

Jack's face lit up. "What?" then he caught himself. "I mean-I just..." he fumbled for words, but just ended up thinking of an adorable Hiccup in his arms and kissing him. He sighed dreamily. "Awesome."

"It's all right, you're a good one." Stoick smiled weakly. "if the world was different, maybe it could be possible."

Jack frowned up at the man. "Stoick, this is the 21st centure, people aren't the same from what they were back then."

"Can you tell me for certain that if we go out of hiding, no one would hunt us down and kill us?" Stoick asked. "No one?"

Jack looked dejected. "No... You're right... I'll go for good this time. You can just tell everyone something came up or Phil ate me or something..."

"No, no, I don't want to ruin his birthday. You can sneak out when the celebration's over, Jackson."

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry... The last thing I wanted was to hurt him... Or you."

**...**

**[You're a Freak]**

Hiccup frowned as he approached Jack, one side of his hair white and the other was fading to its original brown. "Is it true, are you human?"

"Yees," Jack winced out sighing dejectedly. "I'm sorry."

Hiccup looked sad, then he desperately embraced Jack. "I don't care. I still wanna be with you."

"Huh..." Jack smiled softly, relieved. Then, his eyes caught Stoick, who looked like he was going to break down. He frowned, knowing what he had to do, but hating it. "Well... Tough luck," Jack pulled Hiccup away, who looked shocked. "cause I don't want to be with you... cause.. you're a freak!" Hiccup gasped, face contorted in pain. "... and I don't go for freaks!" He stormed away. "good bye!"

Hiccup could only watch, tears spilling from his eyes. Stoick touched his shoulder. He lashed out, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

**...**

**[The Spark]**

Hiccup leaned into Toothless's scales. "You were right dad," *sniff, sniff* "humans hate us."

Stoick sighed scratching behind his head. "Oh son, there are so many legible spirits out there, you're so young, you're-" his eyes caught on a book Hiccup held. "what is it, what are you reading?"

Hiccup gave it to him.

Stoick read it, recognizing the penmanship as Valka's, his eyes widened as he read it, hearing his wife's voice in his head.

_"__**Two lonely dragons crashed in their flight,**_

_**They felt a Spark. Love at first sight.**_

_**They knew right then they would be husband and wife,**_

_**for the chance of that first love Spark happens once in your life.**_

_**Your Spark will come, my precious babe.**_

_**Cherish the Light of its flame.**_

_**Love, mommy."**_

"I thought we shared that Spark, dad." Hiccup sniffled, Toothless whined, nuzzling him.

Stoick gawked, "You and Jackson?"

"I guess it was just me, course he wouldn't go for a fishbone." Hiccup sighed dejectedly. "but you don't have to worry anymore about me leaving, dad. I have no more dreams. I'm just like you now."

**...**

**[A Message]**

**"While we have a message for a good lad, Jackson."**

Jack raised his head at his name from the voice-over. "Stoick?"

**"Lad, I made a terrible mistake. I was trying to keep my boy for myself, because I knew I could always keep him safe. But I see now children are suppose to learn things for themselves. They'll stumble and fall, laugh and cry. But's it's the occupational hazard on being a living being. The point is, you and Hiccup are meant to be. You had that Spark! If he has to give his trust to someone else, I'm thankful it is you, Jackson. I hope you can hear me, and forgive me."**

**...**

**[The Flame]**

"Can we try that kiss over again?" Jack smiled down at Hiccup, wrapping his arms around his slim waist.

Hiccup chuckled, flushing, placing his hand and claw to Jack's chest. "Heh, I think we can."

Stoick smiled, happy to see his child in high-spirits. Until Jack bent down lower, eyes close, and Hiccup tiptoed to meet him half way. He grumbled, turning into a dragon a roaring. Jack and Hiccup stared at him, the taller boy wide-eyed while Hiccup had his eyes narrowed. Chagrined, Stoick turned back to a drake.

"Sorry, I just... I gotta get used to that." The man started to leave. "go, go, do your thing."

Hiccup shook his head, looking back at Jack, smiling coyly. Jack chuckled easily, albeit nervously. Before continuing where they left off. Their eyes closed, and their lips met.

And the Spark they had from the moment they met, ignited into a flame they'll nourish forever.

**A/N: Just my favorite scenes of the movie. Soooo are you guys cool with this being a snippet thing, cause I'm not really thinking of making it a multichap as of now. Review is equated to prompts.**

**Just because Hiccup calls North his uncle, doesn't mean their directly related. Consider it honorifics or something.**


	9. AkiMina HiJack-ed

**A/N: Hi! So this is AkiMina and a Normal!au in which the characters stay... well, in character, but without the whole Persona and Tartarus Dark Hour deal. Also instead of Iwatodai being a man-made island with a school and malls and stuff it's a man-made island with a hotel resort, beach and tourist spots. This is also HiJack**

_**Akihiko's POV**_

I went into the kitchen where Shinji was being one of the chefs and picked up two trays of Tempura and Sushi to replenish the now empty trays at the lunch buffet.

"Easy does it, Aki. Don't drop it now."

"I got it Shinji, don't worry so much."

It's summer break and since Minato's and my grades are relatively high, Mitsuru has us helping out the Kirijo hotel _**Magnifique.**_

Well, Shinji sort of officially works here. He's not much older than me so he could still be studying but he found it pointless so he dropped out. Without parents telling him what to do even Mitsuru couldn't get him back to school. So since he is an old friend she got him a job here. To his credit he's an excellent cook.

So she mostly asked me since I was graduating and suggested working experience would be good for me. I asked her to involve Minato Arisato as well, so if I happened to dislike the working thing too much I wouldn't have to suffer alone.

At least, that's the reason I gave her. But I think she still saw right through me.

Luckily, one of the benefits of being a working student here, is you get a day off to enjoy the island per month. It's not like the Kirijo industries lack people working here to begin with.

So tomorrow was my day off with Minato.

I was thinking about what we could do tomorrow. Of course, I wouldn't mind an activity including good excercise. But I was spending time with Minato. While I'm sure he wouldn't complain about it either, I didn't want this day off to be all what I want.

Besides, part time or not, it was a lot of work.

While I manned the omelet station, Minato was out fetching the newest set of guests in the company van with his superior.

Another guy.

Although I should be worried I was sure he could manage it on his own if there was any funny business.

"Hey mister,"

I blinked, broken out of my thoughts and looked down to a pair of big blue eyes. I think he was foreigner. American, maybe?

It's a good thing Mitsuru made sure our English wasn't too rusty before she signed us up for this.

"Hi there," I smiled. "Want some omelets?" I always had trouble dealing with people especially girls. But kids weren't too much trouble.

Ken Amada had been difficult but that was a different story.

"Not really. I just wondering... you're not an adult, are you? I mean you have white hair but I have that too."

The boy, indeed, had white hair. With his ice blue eyes, it made him look like some winter wonder child.

"Oh, uh yeah. I'm not exactly an adult, still a teenager."

"Like... a big kid?"

"Yeah. Sure, like a big kid."

Then a woman with a colorful dress came to take the boy's hand. "There you are Jack. Come back to the table and eat. Excuse me," she held up a plate of bread with butter spread. "Can you have it toasted and brought to our table? Thank you."

I took it and did what I was told as the mother and child brought it back to the table.

The boy, once again, piped up to speak to me.

"So what's it like being a big kid? Do you have a girlfriend? Is she pretty?"

I was focused on setting down the toast and listening to another occupant of the table, a man with a ponytail, about giving compliments to the chef. So I answered the boy absently.

"Actually I have a boyfriend, but yeah, I guess he's fairly pretty."

The table went silent and I wonder why. Then I realized what I said. I turned red, and the woman beside me look worried, looking at her son for a reaction. I think I heard her mumbling _please don't say anything bad, please don't embarrass me._

But the kid, Jack, got all excited. "You can do that?! I didn't know boys were allowed to have boyfriends!" And he turns to a big man with a white beard beside him, tugging his arm and preventing him from eating properly. "Did you know that dad?! Can I have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend?!"

The man blinked before laughing. I thought it was mockingly but I realized it was at good humor. "Sure boy, if you want."

In some twist of fate, that's when Minato came back, escorting the new guests to the dining pavillon. The main lobby was nearby so they probably decided to have breakfast first before checking in. They seem to know the people on this table because they waved at our way.

Jack suddenly jumped out of his seat and rushed to the new guests, where a little boy was.

_Oh boy._

_**Minato's POV**_

"Hiccup! Hiccup can you be my boyfriend?!"

I stared in wonder at the two young kids. The brunette's cheeks turned red, blinking rapidly and confused as he just stared at the newcomer.

"Wha-what?"

The newcomer pointed at a table I see Akihiko serving. "Our waiter told me he had a pretty boyfriend! Boys can have boyfriends! So I want you to be my boyfriend!"

I smiled to myself, looking right at Akihiko who was looking rather sheepish at this point.

"Jack... I... I... uh..." the brunette stammered.

Jack pouted. "You don't wanna? You don't like me?" he crossed his arms. "You like Astrid better don't you?!"

Hiccup flapped his arm in panic. "N-no! No! Okay, okay, I'll be your boyfriend!"

"Yay!" Jack embraced him.

The parents of Hiccup stared at the scene before chuckling. "You were right, Valka."

Later, when we met up, I poked his side. "So~ am I right to assume that I'm your boyfriend now?"

Akihiko face palmed, red in the face, still embarrased. "Can you not? I'm still relieved that Mitsuru didn't execute me for unwittingly causing a commotion."

I just chuckled, giving him a hug.

**A/N: So yeah I guess this is a crossover of Persona and How to train your dragon and rise of the guardians.**


End file.
